


Strawhat Sex Diary - Luffy/Nami

by Stixz_Awesome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lemon, Love, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Supernatural Elements, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixz_Awesome/pseuds/Stixz_Awesome
Summary: This is an anthology, a collection of individual stories and series staring your favorite couple and their adventures in the world of sex, smut and romance. Each individual story contains its own set of kinks, scenarios, and, obviously, a large helping of enticing, perverted fun.





	1. A bigger idiot than you

It was morning on Zou and the sun’s rays had yet to reach the top of the gigantic elephant. The wind was calm and gentle, breezing through the forest and its denizens. It was the day after the great feast and everyone was sound asleep, resting from the long night of heavy partying; everyone except for Nami. She tried to get some sleep once everyone had passed out, but the heavy weight in her heart prevented her from doing so.  
Nami sat on the ground, with her knees in her arms, thinking back at the two years she spent on her own. It hadn’t been until that point in time where she had realizing how much she loved Luffy. She had always had strong feelings for him but never really thought of it as something more than “just” nakama. Even when they were finally reunited, after being apart for so long, Nami had no idea what to tell Luffy; he wasn’t exactly the type interested in love.  
Once they had reached Punk Hazard and formed the alliance with Law, there hadn’t been a single moment to contemplate her feelings. Everything was just going so quickly and suddenly they were part of this massive operation which would end up with them taking on Kaido. And now, after having just defeated Doflamingo, Luffy was going away once again. Not only that, he was go to crash the wedding hosted by Big Mam and the Vinsmoke family.  
Nami knew that Luffy was strong but taking on a Yonkou and her entire crew, together with a whole family of assassins had her really worried. “What if he doesn’t come back…?” she thought. The mere implication of Luffy losing his life was pure torment for her. She quickly dropped the horrible it and steeled her heart. “He’s going rescue Sanji and come back alive, I know it…” she told herself. “But… what if he doesn’t?”  
Nami glanced over towards the sleeping Luffy, thinking about all of the things she wanted to tell him. If she was unlucky, Pekoms would already feel healthy enough to leave the very instant him and Luffy woke up. Once they did, Nami could have lost her only chance to tell Luffy about her love for him. She would regret it for the rest of her life and would never be able to forgive herself. No, she had to tell him before he left. Nami took to her feet and walked hesitantly towards her captain.  
Luffy lied on his back with his limbs spread out in all kinds of direction, sleeping quite heavily on the ground. He looked so comfortable and content, snoring away without a single worry. How Nami envied him and his carefree nature. She knelt down beside him and watched as he slept. Her mind was all over the place, trying to form coherent sentences and words that would adequately convey her feelings.  
Nami just sat there, on her knees and observed the sleeping man. His muscular chest rose with every breath he took and Nami found herself blushing slightly when she realized how much she was staring at him. It was astonishing how attractive he could be when he wasn’t fooling around like an idiot. Her eyes trailed along his body, almost as if inspecting him. She didn’t understand why, but just looking at him calmed her nerves and eased her mind.

“You don’t show it, but you are just as concerned about Sanji as the rest of us.” Nami spoke. “You never needlessly make us worry; it wouldn’t be fair of me to put even more stress on you…” Nami continued. “I promise that, on the day you return, I will tell you everything.” 

Nami leaned in and kissed Luffy on his forehead, sealing the deal. She was okay with not telling him, it would only get in the way of his mission. If there was one thing worse than losing Luffy, it would be losing him and being part of what caused it. Even though her heart was screaming to tell him, she didn’t want to be so selfish as to only consider her own needs. Nami would just have to bear this weight until he returned.

“Aah…” Nami sighed. “Sometimes I wonder who the real idiot actually is.” She chuckled, running her fingers through her captain’s hair.

It was only a few moments after this that her eyes trailed down his body and noticed something that she didn’t expect to see. Her heart jumped and her face turned red in mere seconds at the large tent on Luffy’s pants. Nami gasped in surprise. “Where the hell did that come from!?” she thought, staring at the bulge. She quickly turned her head away and covered her face. “You’re such a freaking idiot, Luffy…” she muttered to herself.  
Nami looked around to make sure no one had woken up. Once she had made sure that she was in the clear, her eyes darted back to his pants. She was still blushing quite heavily, but she couldn’t stop looking at it. It was so embarrassing, yet exciting at the same time. The tent just kept growing as she continued to stroke his hair and Nami almost started to believe it would go on forever. Realistically it didn’t of course, but it was much bigger than anything she had ever witnessed before.  
Nami had seen a fair amount of penises in her lifetime. It wasn’t uncommon that she would seduce a man before stealing his belongings. Of course, she never actually did anything with them, so her purity was more or less intact. This time, however, it belonged to the man she loved. Nami felt kind of proud of being able to make something like this happen. It’s not like she was a pervert or something, but she started to imagine how it looked and felt.  
Her hand slowly reached towards the towering bulge, stopping only a few inches away from it. Nami hesitated and considered the implications of what she was actually doing. Her face was warm, much warmer than any amount of booze could ever make her feel. “I’m so close…” she thought to herself. “Just a few more inches…” Nami’s hand was trembling, but not out of fear, but of pure and honest excitement. She couldn’t understand the feelings growing inside of her. It was almost as it had turned into desperation; she just had to touch it, no matter what.  
Just like that, her hand reached its destination and was now lightly pressing against Luffy’s clothed member. “Woah… it’s so hard!” Nami squeezed it between her fingers and tried to judge how big it actually was. “It’s too difficult to tell with these freaking pants in the way…” she thought and pouted slightly. Her interest in his privates, which she thought would be sated at this point, had only grown stronger. “It wouldn’t hurt taking just a small peek… right?” she tried to reason with herself.

“Aaaaah! What am I thinking! Get your head out of the gutter, Nami!” she whispered angrily at herself. “You’re acting like a massive pervert!” Even as she berated her actions, she still couldn’t take her eyes off of Luffy. She was drawn to him and his… penis. “It’s not like I’m Franky… I’m pure after all…” she continued. “Yeah… I’m pure and my love is sincere. Besides, once I’ve seen it then I’ll just leave it be!” Her reasoning was impeccable. “Right… let’s just get it over with.”

Nami steeled her heart and slowly undid the buttons of Luffy’s pants. Her hands fumbled as she tried to get them to open. “Jeez, why does things have to be so difficult…” Nami thought. “Stupid button, just come off already!” She was getting really frustrated and by the time she had gotten the first button up, her patience was long gone. Nami angrily pulled as hard as she could and managed to rip the buttons out of their holes, sending one flying straight into her forehead. Her eyes closed by reflex as the hard button bounced off her head.  
Before she had time to fume off at her troubles, her eyes caught a glimpse of the prize she had worked so hard to obtain. Nami couldn’t believe how much warmer her face could become. It was like a radiator and she swore that she could feel steam rising from her head at one point. The thing in front of her was the cause of all this. It had felt really big against her hand, but she had no idea it was THIS big!  
Nami stared at Luffy’s naked member, watching as it rose from the confines of his pants. She was almost overwhelmed by its size. “It must be at least eight or nine inches!” she gasped. Nami didn’t notice it herself, but she was biting and pulling slightly on her lower lip. All the different feelings inside of her confused her greatly, yet her body had no problem being honest. The dress she wore did nothing to cover her excitement as her nipples were clearly visible underneath the thin fabric.  
After a few seconds of awe, Nami finally settled her rampant emotions and, once again, reached towards her goal. She didn’t hesitate like before; her eagerness to touch it was too strong for some trifling insecurities to stop her. Nami gently grabbed Luffy, wrapping her fingers around him and just held it in place. “It’s warm…” she muttered. She quickly spun her head around, checking so that no one had woken up since her last check. Luckily for her, everyone was still sound asleep. 

“Okay, I’ve had my fun now… I just have to let go of him…” Nami said, but didn’t remove her hand. “I took my peek and now I have to put it back!” Her stern attitude failed to enforce the promise to herself. 

Instead of putting it back inside Luffy’s pants, her hand began moving against it. Nami was breathing heavier than she normally would; the excitement inside her grew stronger. “Just a little longer…” she reasoned. Her hand caressed every inch of him; from the base of his shaft to the engorged tip. On her way down, Nami brought her hand inside of his pants and gently pulled out the testicles hidden within them. “They’re heavy…” she muttered.  
Once she had released his balls from their prison, letting them rest on top of his pants, her hand slid back up along his cock. This time, her grip was more firm and more determined. The soft skin followed slightly as she rubbed his length. Nami was completely lost in the moment; her complete attention was focused on the gorgeous member in front of her. The majority of her embarrassment was gone and had been taken over by her lust for him.  
Up and down her hand stroked his cock. As she continued, her eagerness grew more potent and she felt even more enthralled than before; she just wanted more and more. Nami began rotating around him, convinced that she could make it feel even better. She had no way of telling, of course, but her instincts told her to that she was on the right track. Nami placed her left hand on the opposite side of Luffy, supporting her as she leaned in towards his cock.  
With a steady pace, Nami stroked him as her face was only inches away from it. Her eyes were wide open, staring intently at the tiny amount of fluid building up on the tip. She felt her tongue wriggle inside her mouth, as if it was telling her to taste it. “How does it taste…?” she thought. “I must look really perverted like this…” Even though her mind was full of questions she had never considered before, her hand never stopped stroking Luffy.  
The texture and softness of his skin, the rigid hardness of his penis and the glistening fluid on the tip of it had Nami in complete awe. The more she stroked, the harder it became and the more she pleased it, the tighter his testicles got. Suddenly, she stopped in her track and just held it in front of her. Her mouth opened, just a little, as if it was something natural to do. Nami wasn’t thinking at all anymore. She had no idea what kind of unearthly power convinced her to do what she was about to do, but she couldn’t help herself.  
In front of so many, although they were all asleep, Nami leaned in and opened her mouth. Slowly, she slid the tip of his cock inside and closed her lips around it. The moment her tongue made contact with it, a myriad of sensations washed over her. “Mmm…” she moaned. “What is this feeling?” The taste wasn’t like anything she had ever had before. She couldn’t understand it, but Nami knew she needed more. Even the slightly salty liquid had her stumbling for coherent thoughts.  
Nami gently slid her tongue all over his tip, tasting him as much as she could. Her soft, full lips were anchored around the length; she never wanted to let go of it. The weirdest thing for her was how natural all this felt. Sure, she had practiced on cucumbers before, but that was more of a funny thing and nothing serious. But now that she had an actual dick inside her mouth, she took things a lot more seriously.  
Even so, having no previous experience, Nami was oddly calm and confident about it. She had no techniques of which to brag about, nor the slightest idea of what she was actually doing. Her lust was taking control of her and she moved her head in the way that just seemed right. Nami started to suck on it, creating a vacuum inside her mouth as she continued to grind her tongue against the tasty tip.

“Tasty…” she thought. “It’s tasty?” The words rang inside her head, echoing as she continued to suck. “His cock tastes good…” she continued. “I want more…”

Nami was getting used to this very quickly and let more of Luffy slide inside her mouth. His large cock was so incredibly delicious and the more of him she took, the more Nami was determined to engulf. With every inch she took, the more her mind was lost to this erotic haze that was taking control of her brain. She didn’t care if there were others around her; all she wanted was to suck Luffy’s cock. As soon as Nami couldn’t take anymore inside of her, she began bobbing her head up and down.  
There she was, furiously sucking on her captain’s member, out in the open and amongst so many people. Her hands were placed on either side of him, supporting her as she stroked his member with her mouth. Her tongue was pressing all over him, tasting as much of his length as it could. Nami wanted to take it even deeper, but as soon as it neared the entrance to her throat, she began to gag. She would curse her lack of skill if she wasn’t so desperate for more cock.  
Her moans and the slurps of her blowjob grew louder with each passing moment. She instinctively spread her legs and arched her back so her firm rear was nicely presented to anyone behind her. Nami had discarded her embarrassment and replaced it with an unyielding, perverted desire for her captain’s stiffness. Up and down she bobbed her head, stroking, sucking and licking as hard as she could.  
Suddenly, as Nami slurped on the cock, Luffy’s balls began to contract and pull into his groin. She watched as they tensed up and felt how his dick grew even harder in her mouth. Without stopping, Nami moaned as the erection pulsated and jumped inside her mouth. Only a few seconds later, his cock erupted and took Nami by surprise. Her eyes shot open as it unloaded inside her mouth.  
Without thinking, Nami took it as deep as she could but didn’t realize that by doing so, she let Luffy’s cock fire straight into her throat. The hot, sticky cum plastered itself onto the walls of her hungry gullet and caused her to gag violently. Nami quickly pulled it out of her mouth and coughed as the last strings of semen landed across her face. She placed her hand over her mouth until the tickling sensation had disappeared, muffling as much noise as possible. She looked nervously all around her, but everyone was thankfully still asleep.  
Once Nami had recuperated, she just stared at the drooling, twitching member in front of her. A small strand of cum was dangling from its tip and she felt her face beaming with unparalleled heat. “What have I done…?” she thought as her blush grew stronger. “Did I just… perform fellatio?” She hadn’t even noticed, but Nami had just gulped down a rather large portion of her captain’s load. She had been so focused that the taste of it had completely escaped her. “What did it taste like…?” Nami thought.  
Hints of a bitter aftertaste lingered inside her mouth, if just a bit salty, but it was rather mild. Nami stared at the dangling string of cum and bit her lower lip. She stuck her tongue out and slowly raised her head, allowing the sticky substance to collect on top of it. Nami closed her lips around the tip and sucked the last bit of cum inside her mouth and tasted it. Her face cringed as the strong flavor hit her. “Oh my god…” she thought. “It’s not at all what I thought it would be…”  
Nami had assumed it would be relatively decent, but this was much worse than she thought. She almost contemplated on spitting it out, but that would be incredibly rude. Her love towards Luffy was too strong to meet out such unjust punishment, especially after all he had done for her. Nami calmed down and in a swift motion, she swallowed his cum. She sighed in relief as the majority of the taste went away.  
Nami raised herself and sat up with her back straight, looking confused at Luffy’s cock which was slowly going limp. Even though it tasted so bad, why was she licking her lips? She couldn’t want more of it, right? Nami’s head was spinning; her mind wouldn’t allow her thoughts to settle. Did she like it? “I want… more?” she asked herself. The lingering taste was still there, inside her mouth. As time passed, her opinion on the foul taste slowly shifted.  
Like many things, was the initial experience just so overwhelming and new, to her, that Nami had misjudged it? Regardless, unless she was willing to do it all over again, Nami wouldn’t get the chance to test her theory. “Maybe there’s still some left…?” she thought, slowly leaning back in. But just as she did, a familiar voice appeared behind her, causing Nami to freeze in place and her heart to stop, if only for a fraction of a second.

“Nami?” The voice called out.  
“...” Nami didn’t say a thing. She couldn’t even turn around to face the person.  
“What are you doing?” Luffy asked.  
“L-L-Lu…ffy?” Nami’s voice trembled. If she blushed any harder, her face would most likely resemble that of a tomato. “Oh shit…” she thought, as she slowly turned her head around.

Luffy had raised his upper body to see what was going on. He saw Nami, with a few strings of his cum across her red face, close and personal to his limp member. She looked to be in shock over seeing him awake, which she obviously was. She hadn’t considered the fact that Luffy could wake up from receiving a blowjob. Luffy looked at Nami, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and opened his mouth and repeated the same question as before. “Nami, what are you doing?”

“A-A mo…rning k-kiss…?” Nami spoke, desperately trying to think of something clever to say.  
“Oh.” Luffy replied. Nami was visualizing herself bashing her head against a wall; she felt so stupid right now. “Shishishishi! Well, good morning to you too!” Luffy chuckled, leaning in and kissed Nami on her clean cheek.

The floodgates in her eyes suddenly burst open and tears ran down her face as she lunged in towards her wonderful captain. Her arms wrapped around his body and she pulled herself into him as much as she could. She sniffled as Luffy responded by gently placing his own arms around her, embracing the cute navigator in a tender, caring hug. He just sat there, calmly allowing Nami to collect herself and waited until she was ready to tell him what was wrong.

*Sniff* *Sniff* Nami wiped the tears from her eyes and opened her mouth. Her lips were shaking. “You will come back, right?” She asked, pausing slightly before continuing. “Promise you’ll come back to us… to me.”  
“…” Luffy didn’t say a thing, his face slowly turning serious as he listened to what Nami had to say.

Nami knew that she was asking a lot and her heart was aching from her selfish demands. How could she be so egotistical to force her feelings upon Luffy at such a pivotal moment in time? Her tears began running down her face once more as she waited for him to reply. In the midst of her emotional anxiety, something came down from above, covering her sight with a small shade. Nami had felt this a few times before and somehow and her tears instantly stopped flowing once she realized what it was. It was his straw hat.

“Of course I will come back.” Luffy replied with outmost confident. “I promise you, Nami.”

As those words sunk in, Nami’s worries slowly disappeared into nothingness. The weight that once held such a prominent spot inside her chest was no more. No matter what she said, no words would adequately describe how strongly she felt towards Luffy. She no longer needed to tell him how much she loved him. They both knew how the other felt; they could feel by just touching each other. She felt so stupid and silly for having doubted him. Nami chuckled slightly and smiled happily; she really was the bigger idiot after all.


	2. A face-full of balls

On a cloudy, snowy afternoon, we find the crew relaxing and enjoying themselves in the falling snow, or at least they tried to. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were busy going full retard on the deck of the ship, tossing snowballs and flailing around in the snow. They had built fortification all around the Sunny, so just moving around normally was a hassle. Most of the strawhats had gone inside, into their own quarters, to avoid the trio of dumb and focus on their hobbies. Only one, brave individual had dared walk outside to check up on them. 

“Those three have been going at it for hours, how do they have the energy for all this?” Nami wondered as she stood and watched.  
“Fort Usopp shall retaliate in this time of dire need! Have at you, leader of the Luffy-horde!”  
“Waahahahaha!” Luffy just laughed, tossing as many balls as he could, hitting both Usopp and Chopper with impunity.  
“Luffy! Watch where you’re throwing, we’re supposed to be allies, remember!?” Chopper yelled.  
“It’s your own fault for trusting Luffy, Chopper! Come over to my side, the right side, and we shall rule these frozen wastes together!”  
“Waaah!? That’s cheating!!” Luffy panicked.  
“You have retarded strength, how is it cheating?” Both Chopper and Usopp yelled in unison. 

Nami chuckled at the mayhem in front of her; it looked like a lot of fun. She knelt and picked up some snow, forming it into an awkward looking snowball and threw it. What happened next can only be explained as a storm of epic proportions. The snowball flew through the air, past Usopp and Chopper, and landed straight in the face of the unsuspecting captain. The ball splattered across his face and everyone froze in place at the unexpected event. A few moments passed and suddenly Nami had realized her mistake, Luffy was grinning.  
Luffy sprang into action, taking all of his snowballs and held them in his arm, while he was busy throwing them with his other. A hail of snowballs came flying towards Nami and splattered all over her. When Luffy finally were out of snowballs, all that was left of Nami was her hands, the rest were covered completely in snow. Luffy laughed heartily at his friend’s foolishness, no one could ever hope to beat him in a fight!  
The snow around Nami started to melt and her face started to show, fuming with anger. She wiped off all the remaining snow and charged the idiot captain, who promptly started running for his life. Usopp and Chopper stood there and laughed as Luffy and Nami ran all over the ship. After several intense moments of cat and mouse, Luffy had climbed up to the top of the mast, out of Nami’s reach. Having worked up quite a lot of sweat, Nami admitted her defeat and decided to take a shower to freshen up.  
Nami sighed after closing the door behind her; Luffy really knew how to get on her nerves. She took off her wet clothes and undressed, hurrying into the shower to warm up. The water felt great on her naked body as she ran her hands all over herself, washing off the sweat. “This was the best,” she thought. The water was warm and pleasant, enough for the annoying thoughts of Luffy to slowly disappear. Her fingers traced downwards, to that wonderful place between her legs. But just as she was about to get really frisky, she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Shi shi shi. You sure were angry out there, Nami. I thought you were used to taking balls to the face.” Luffy chuckled, standing behind her in the nude.  
“WAAAH!” Nami yelped at the sudden appearance of her captain. “Don’t sneak up on people like that, you idiot!”  
“Ah, sorry.” Luffy giggled. He wasn’t sorry.  
“And for your information…” Nami walked up to Luffy. “These balls and snowballs are a whole lot different.” She grinned at Luffy and grabbed his testicles, fondling them in her hand.  
“But they both have white stuff in them!”  
“…” Nami didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t wrong after all.  
“The white in your balls only get to see the light of day if you’re kind to me. So I suggest you stop teasing me so much, if you like feeling good that is.” Nami felt Luffy’s cock grow above her hand that was fondling his balls.

Luffy didn’t reply, he just stood there and smiled at her. Nami took that as a sign of obedience and raised her hand towards his erection, it was hard and warm. The two had been close friends, ever since they met in east blue. As time passed, their friendship grew into something much more, something much stronger. Nami stroked his cock with her hand, feeling the stiffness as she went up and down. She saw pre-cum forming on the tip of his needy member, but the water made it quite hard to tell. Nami coiled her fingers around the head of his cock and tightened her grip, giving it a few hard strokes. Her free hand found its way to his balls and cupped them as she continued with her joyful activity.  
Nami loved her captain’s cock and balls; it had kept her entertained and loved for so long. Her hand loved the stiff rod, the way it felt, the way its warmth had burned an image of itself in her mind. She would never be able to get that feeling out of her head. Nami always did everything she could to satisfy and to be satisfied when they were together like this. If not, her nights alone would curse her body with burning lust and endless need for her lover’s cock. She was at the point where she could no longer be satisfied with her own hands or any mere object. It had to be him.  
Nami slowly went down on her knees and placing her hands around Luffy’s waist. His cock was straight in front of her, jumping and pulsating in anticipation of what was to come. She looked up at him with a gentle smile before slowly leaning in towards his sex. Nami opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, guiding his cock inside. She pressed her tongue against the underside of his dick as she closed her mouth, tasting his meaty member. Luffy moaned in approval.  
Nami began to bob her head back and forth, sucking and licking the tasty cock in her mouth. She pressed herself as far as she could, taking as much of him inside of her as possible. Every time her mouth reached his tip, Nami would let her tongue flicker across it and she would suck on it as hard she could, twisting her head to increase the pleasure. Luffy never could endure Nami’s amazing deep throating technique and he felt his balls burn with incredible urge. They tightened and contracted as Nami worked her magic. Luffy gritted his teeth and griped her head with his hands, forcing his cock deep inside her. Nami’s eyes shot open as a huge load forced its way down her throat. Her nails dug into his skin as her own sex began to spasm. Nami’s eyes stared at her captain’s face as he kept cumming, filling her with his love. The sperm coated and burned her throat, as it made its way down into her belly.  
Luffy finally stopped cumming, but his hands remained firmly planted on her head. Nami moaned as the cock pulsated inside her mouth while her pussy yearned for the sensation that her throat had gotten. As he pulled his cock out, Nami sucked and licked it clean as it slowly escaped her mouth’s grasp. Once out, Nami pushed her face against him, letting his cock and balls rest on her face as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Aaaaah, that was wonderful…” Luffy exhaled.  
“I hope you liked it.” Nami grinned at him, massaging his cock with her face.  
“Shi shi shi.”  
“Now it’s time for my wet pussy, I hope you like seconds.” Nami winked.  
“In a moment, Nami. I have to try something first!” Nami stared at Luffy with a confused look as he ran out of the shower and shoved the door open.  
“What the fuck, Luffy!?” Usopp screamed as his captain came flying through the air, landing in a big pile of snow.  
“SNOW BAAAAAATH!!!!” Luffy yelled, disappearing in the snow. “IT’S REALLY COLD!!!”  
“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU EXPECT!?” 

Nami sighed as her daily headache returned from the antics of her captain. “I’ll fucking fuck the shit of him later…”


	3. In the heat of the moment

A couple of days have passed since the antics of the crew’s snowball fight, and the lovely events that transpired in their shower. The weather had changed drastically to a more tropical one. The heat was almost unbearable and the winds were nonexistent. Most of the crew have barricaded themselves indoors and discarded most of their clothing, doing their best to avoid being cooked alive. There are, however, a couple of individuals who have dared to venture outside.  
Nami is found sitting on her chair next to Robin, doing her best to enjoy the situation. Besides being covered in a large helping of strong sun screen, she wasn’t wearing much else. The bikini that she wore was small to say the least, and left very little to the imagination. Nami had hoped to catch the attention of her captain, but has had little luck with her endeavors. Luffy has been busy stuffing his face with food, for some reason it helped him deal with the heat.

“I can’t believe how he’s able to eat that much in this heat. We’re lucky if we have enough food until we reach the next island!” Nami vented.  
“…” Zoro just kept training a couple of yards next to her.  
“Sometimes I just wish he had as much interest in me as he does with eating…”  
“Maybe you should tell Captain-san to eat you instead?” Robin chuckled.  
“Robin!”  
“What? Your intentions these last couple of days has been very apparent. Maybe it would help if you’re a little bit more forceful?”  
“Like how do you mean?”  
“Well, you could always get naked and bend over in front of him, wiggling that nice butt of yours in his face until he can’t hold it in anymore. Or maybe you could just walk over to him, grab him by his testicles and guide him to your room?” Robin replied in her most seductive tone.  
“I-I can’t do that! That’s way too vulgar!” Nami stammered.  
“Oh? You didn’t seem to have a problem with that sort of thing when you sucked his cock in the shower a couple of days ago.”  
“YOU SAW THAT!?” Nami gasped.  
“Yes, my ability is quite handy, isn’t it? You’re really beautiful when you’re on your knees.” Robin winked, leaving Nami in complete silence.  
“THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE HERE TOO, YOU KNOW!?” Zoro yelled, his face was beat red from the conversation he was forced to listen to. Robin and Nami laughed as Zoro tried his best to occupy himself during their raunchy discussion.

A few hours later the crew happens upon a small island that doesn’t show up on their log pose. They decide to make a short stop and search it for food and various other supplies. The island looked like a small rain forest, which deterred many members from wanting to disembark on it. It was warm as it was and the humidity of such a place was not wanted. As a quick solution, they did what they usually do in situations like these and drew straws to see who the lucky winners were.  
Of course, all the stars in the universe had aligned and thus made sure that Nami was amongst them who had to go. She protested in all manner of ways but it didn’t matter much in the end anyway, she was going whether she liked it or not. She was slightly comforted by the fact that Zoro, Luffy and Robin also got one of the lucky straws. At least now she would be well protected against any dangers that might loom within the foliage of the jungle. The team readied themselves as they approached and once the anchor had been dropped, they jumped off the ship and went ashore.  
The gang decided to split up into two groups, hoping to cover more ground and be done with it as quickly as possible. As much as Nami wanted to go with Robin, she understood the perils of leaving Zoro and Luffy on their own, so they took an idiot each and wandered off. It didn’t take long for Nami to realize that she’d made a terrible mistake. Robin had been so kind to take Zoro, so Nami could have Luffy all to herself. The only problem was that as soon as an hour at gone by, Luffy had darted off while she wasn’t looking and was now nowhere to be found.

“I swear to god, if that ass-clown doesn’t come back soon I’ll deck him something fierce!” Nami fumed, picking some weird fruits off of a bush. “And what the hell is wrong with these weird fruits!? They smell of sweaty asses!” 

Nami knew that either Sanji or Chopper would be interested in these, so she ignored the smell as much as she could and kept collecting them. After twenty or so minutes of collecting fruits, she began to hear some strange noises. Nami walked carefully in the direction where the sounds were coming from, just in case it was some dangerous animal. The noises grew louder and she began to recognize them, they were moans. Her feet moved towards the lewd sounds and found the source of the noises to be quite the surprising one.  
Right in front of her, just fifteen or so yards away, she saw Zoro and Robin fucking like some wild animals. Zoro was on his back, thrusting upwards as Robin grinded her sex against his. Nami’s jaw dropped as she watched Robin bounce up and down on Zoro’s stiff member. She quickly snapped back to reality and jumped face-first into a large bush next to her and hid as best she could while her eyes fixated themselves on the lewd display. But little did she know of the menacing figure that was approaching her from behind. Whatever it was, it had a perfect view of Nami’s tight ass while she stood bent-over on her knees.  
Nami’s plump butt was grabbed by a pair of eager hands, which startled the poor girl to no ends. She quickly turned around to ward off the attacker, but noticing who it was surprised her more than the attack did. It was Luffy. Nami looked up at her captain and felt great relief, but something was a bit off with him. He was grunting and breathing heavily as drool escaped his mouth. He wasn’t well, that much was certain. His eyes were blank and whatever form of communication Nami tried, she didn’t get any response from him. “Wait a minute… He isn’t wearing any pants! And oh my god! He’s sporting a massive erection!” Nami thought.  
Luffy just stood behind her, squeezing the rump in front of him while exposing his manhood. Nami gasped at the sight of his meaty member. It was larger than normal. Veins were clearly visible and it looked like it was hard as steel. It jumped and twitched in the air, as if it instinctively knew what was about to happen next. Nami kept staring and let her eyes trail towards his balls. They were hanging heavily and they looked beyond full. It was almost as if Luffy haven’t had any release in years. He was acting like a wild beast in heat.  
Without any warning, Luffy tore off whatever piece of cloth that was separating him between him and his navigator and pressed his cock against her. Nami grunted as the force of Luffy’s assault pressed her upper body against the ground. Her ass was pulled towards him and she could feel his erection rubbing against her wet lips. It didn’t last very long however. Luffy pushed himself inside of her and began thrusting like it was his last day alive. He forced himself in and out of Nami’s tightness and moaned as he felt his erection being enveloped by her folds.  
Nami’s entire body was pushed and pulled, back and forth, as she was ravaged from behind. Grunts and moans left her with every thrust of her captain. Nami had been horny enough as it was, but seeing Robin and Zoro fuck in front of her really pushed her over her limits. And now she was getting the pounding of her life. Luffy suddenly and drastically increased his pace, making his testicles slap against her quivering clitoris with every thrust he made. He had gone into gear two!  
Nami placed her hands against her mouth, desperately trying to muffle her screams to avoid being spotted by the couple fucking in front of her. It was all she could do as the rest of her body had lost all control to the intense pleasure it was going through. Her wet pussy collapsed in on itself every time his cock was pulled out, only to be forced apart an instant later. His cock became incredibly warm from his transformation. It felt like her vagina was on fire. Nami couldn’t hold it any longer. She was brought over the edge and came hard, sending jolts of electricity throughout her entire spine. But Luffy didn’t stop, his cock continued to fuck her with the same speed and strength, forcing her through even more intense orgasms.  
Luffy managed a single, hard thrust before erupting inside of her. He let out a single, prolonged grunt as his balls contracted and his cock came with an unbelievable force. Nami moaned as she was being filled to the brim with him cum. Her walls were coated with his hot, sticky sperm. It drove her mad with excitement. As Luffy’s orgasm died down, she felt his cock slowly pulling out. As his cock left her, globs of cum made its way out and pooled on the ground below them.

“N-Nami?” Luffy stammered. It seems he was more or less back to normal.  
“Haah…” Nami was too busy catching her breath to respond.  
“Are you okay?” Luffy became a bit worried that he had hurt his friend.  
“Y-yeah… I’m great…”  
“Sorry about that, I have no idea what got into me!”  
“No, it’s fine. It was amazing!” Nami managed to roll over on her back and looked up at Luffy. Poor thing was still worried about her. It was kind of cute though. “Luffy?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you…”  
“Shi shi shi! That’s obvious, isn’t it?” Luffy chuckled. “I love you too, Nami.” Luffy leaned over and embraced her in his arms.  
“You’re still hard!?”  
“Are you stupid? Can’t you tell?”  
*BONK!* Nami smacked him as hard as she could.  
“You’re going to make me pregnant if we keep this up, unless I already am of course.  
“What’s wrong with that?” Luffy stated, completely honest. “You are my lover after all!”

Nami couldn’t find any words to express how she felt at that moment, she was so happy. The two of them leaned in and kissed.

“You think you can go again?” Luffy asked cautiously.  
“Just be gentle, okay? I’m quite sensitive right now.”  
*Nod* Luffy nodded and slowly moved closer, getting ready for round number two.

Nami spread her legs apart and presented herself for her lover, letting him know that she was ready. Luffy grabbed his stiffness, leading it towards its destination. He looked at Nami one more time, seeking approval before slowly pushing himself inside.  
Luffy began moving his hips, letting his penis penetrate his lover. Nami felt herself being pushed apart and coerced him to continue. Luffy thrust as deep as he could before sliding out of her moist folds. He kept this up for a few minutes, giving Nami the most sensual sex he was capable of. It felt great. It wasn’t as intense like before, but it had its own, unique sensation that left him wanting more and more.  
Luffy hadn’t felt anything like this before and he was finding it excruciatingly difficult to control himself. His cock ached for more, so he cautiously increased the pace of his thrusts. Luffy looked in Nami’s eyes as his cock dug deep into her, grinding against those special spot that drove her completely wild. Nami coiled her legs around his back and pressed him against her, letting him know that she wanted more. She felt his member strain and pulsate as it got closer to the edge, forcing her closer to orgasm as well.  
Nami felt her orgasm approach as Luffy kept thrusting deep inside of her; she knew he last much longer. Just as they were about to cum, Luffy raised his arms and bit into it. “Muscle balloon…” He whispered, blowing a small amount of air into his muscles. Nami watched as the bulge of air traveled through his arm, into his chest and down towards the crotch. Suddenly, she felt his cock expand in an instant, drastically increasing its length. It was pressing against her cervix!  
Nami’s eyes shot open as the sensation was way too strong for her to handle; she came in an instant. Luffy felt the walls of her vagina clench down on him, bringing him over the edge. His cock erupted and out gushed streams of hot, sticky cum. His load shot out and forced itself all the way inside of her. Their quivering bodies pressed against each other as Nami raised herself, letting gravity help the sperm enter her. Luffy’s orgasm finally died and he fell right on top of Nami and hugged her tightly.

“Wow… That was great…” Nami sighed. “I’ll be darned if that didn’t make me pregnant… Luffy?”  
“Zzzzz…”  
“I think he’s asleep, Navigator-san” Robin replied.  
“R-ROBIN!?” Nami screamed, startled by Robin’s sudden appearance.  
“That as a most wonderful performance. You got what you wanted after all.” Robin chuckled as Nami tried to get out of Luffy’s death grip.  
“How long have you been there!? And where is Zoro?”  
“Long enough. As for Zoro, he’s over there sleeping. Poor thing only lasted five times before passing out, not that it stopped me.” Robin grinned.  
“…”  
“ZZZZzzzz…” Luffy was sound asleep.  
“Do you think you could help me? I can’t get him off of me; he’s holding me too tight.” Nami struggled to get loose.  
“No.” Robin responded. She noticed that Luffy was still rock hard and still had his cock stuck inside of Nami. “I think I’ll let you two be for now. I don’t want to ruin the fun” Robin smirked, slowly starting to walk away from them.  
“Wait! Don’t leave me like this!” Nami yelled. But It was too late though, Robin had already disappeared amongst the foliage. “Fuck…” She thought. “His cock is driving me crazy…”


	4. Midnight Munchies (pt1)

Late in the night, when the sea had been consumed in darkness, we find our favorite pirate crew fast asleep on their ship, except for a few unfortunate individuals. Nami tossed and turned in her bed being far too restless to find any sleep. Her mind was bombarded with thoughts and images of far more interesting things. She stared at the ceiling and tossed her quilt to the side, it was way too hot for it anyway. Nami didn’t realize it herself, but her tongue was licking her lips and her thighs grinded against each other. Her hands found her naked breasts and began to fondle them gently. She was lost in her thoughts but had no idea that she was being watched. Her fingers ran circles around her hardening nipples and occasionally stopped to give them a nice pinch.  
As seconds became minutes, Nami found herself becoming more and more aroused. She was fully aware of how horny she was, but reluctantly held back in case Robin was still awake. Her left hand kept up with the pinching and pulling of her nipples, while her other one trailed downwards. Nami glances over towards Robin and found her still fast asleep. She moaned softly as her eyes undressed her friend from the thin layer of fabric that prevented her naked body from being seen. It wasn’t the first time she had fantasized about Robin; she was an extremely attractive woman, and her powers would be amazing if used for sex.

“It’s rude to stare you know.” A voice whispered.

Nami instantly froze in place as the voice appeared behind her. Beads of sweat starting running down the side of her head as chills traveled down her spine. Her eyes were still locked on Robin in front of her. Was she imagining things? Nami slowly turned her head towards the origin of the voice, but found nothing there. She sighed and assumed that it had been her head playing tricks on her and let her hands slowly resume what they were doing. Once again her eyes shifted toward Robin and she began rubbing the moistness between her legs.

“Do you need any help with that?” The voice continued.

Nami instantly turn her head around to confront the voice, but once again found nothing. She sat up and looked all over the room, hoping to find a clue to what the hell was going on. It was dark so it wasn’t the easiest task to find whatever could have made that noise. Her heart was beating fast; she knew that she heard had that voice. If it wasn’t for the darkness, Nami would have seen the shadow creeping up from behind. Suddenly, a soft breath of warm air spread across the base of her neck and the sheets rustled from movements that was not her own. Nami swallowed, relieving her from the clump that had formed in her throat. Slowly, she turned her head towards Robin’s bed. She was still there. Her head kept turning, slowly revealing the approaching figure behind her. In one sudden move, the figure quickly threw itself over Nami and ensnared her in its limbs.

“Let me eat you up!”  
“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” Nami screamed as loudly as she could and, with all her might, desperately tried to get loose.  
“Caught you.” The voice chuckled as the lights came on.  
“…” Nami stopped her wailing as she realized what had just happened.  
“I’m sorry. Did I scare you?”  
“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!?” Nami roared, tossing her pillow at the sleeping Robin. But, as it landed on her face, the clone simply disappeared. “You’ve got some nerve pulling such a prank on me. What if my heart had stopped!?”  
“That’s what you get for masturbating in front of me. You didn’t think you would get away with such a lewd performance did you?” Robin grinned while she kept hugging the angry girl.  
“Robin!” Nami’s face turned bright red.  
“You can masturbate as much as you want, Nami. But may I suggest you do it at a time and place where you won’t get caught? Robin kept grinning. This was just way too much fun.  
“So where’s the real you…?”  
“I don’t think I should tell you, for my own safety of course.” Robin had made a clone grow out from the wall behind Nami’s bed.  
“I should have figured.”  
“But back on topic. Why don’t you go find our captain? I’m sure he would help you with your problem.”  
“I would if he wasn’t sleeping…” Nami replied.  
“Luffy isn’t sleeping. He’s on watch tonight.” Robin answered.  
“Wasn’t that tomorrow?”  
“No, Zoro forced him to switch with him after what he did to him before.”  
“Oh really? I thought the beating would have been enough, but I guess it’s understandable.  
“Waking up with your captain’s balls in your face would be traumatic for most of us.” Robin winked at Nami.  
“He he he…”  
“You should go and find Luffy, if you want to get any sleep tonight that is.” Robin let go of Nami and slowly let her grinning clone disappear into the wall.  
“I’ll get my get my revenge eventually…” Nami mumbled as she quickly bounced out of bed and got dressed. 

Nami opened the door to her room and slowly snuck outside, darting her eyes all over the place in hopes to find what she was looking for. She was a bit surprised that no one had heard her scream, but she was pretty thankful of that. The first place she looked was at Sunny’s figurehead, but no Luffy could be found. “He must be in the lookout of course,” she thought. On her way to the ropes that led up to the lookout, Nami saw a blur of something fly past her. Her eyes tried to follow the object, but were obstructed by her own hair as a strong gust of wind had hit her from behind. “I swear to god, if you keep messing with me, Robin, I’ll hunt you down and eat you for breakfast!” As Nami tossed her hair backwards, she saw the object come flying back towards her. It wasn’t as fast this time, so Nami quickly realized what it was. But it was too late; she didn’t have enough time to dodge.  
The next couple of seconds passed as if they were minutes. Luffy came flying through the air with his backside leading the charge. Nami couldn’t tell why he was naked, but he was. His legs were parted and flung to the sides while his rather sizable package dangled below him. Nami’s eyes shot open and she moved her body to the side, hoping to evade the approaching idiot. Her face contorted in sheer panic as Luffy’s cock and balls came flying towards her. The pair of rubbery wrecking balls smacked right into her forehead, which was followed by his large manhood. The cock was heavy and slapped her over her nose and mouth. As he kept going backwards, the meat that had slapped into her followed, grinding upwards along her face. As time turned to normal, the package had crashed into her and thrown her off of her feet and flung her, ass first, right on the deck of their ship. Nami fell on her back and contemplated murder as her face ached from the impact. She would probably have gone through with it if she had realized that the impact had left a perfect, red image of his privates on her face. 

“With friends like these, you don’t need enemies…” Nami muttered to herself.  
“Are you okay, Nami?” Luffy asked, standing right above her.  
“Y-yes, I’m fine. But could you please be a bit more careful next time?” Nami blushed.  
“Ha ha ha! Sorry, I didn’t really think ahead!” Luffy chuckled, causing his cock to bob up and down.  
“…” Nami’s eyes were locked on the swinging dick above her, fantasizing about getting a taste of it.  
“What are you doing out here, by the way? Shouldn’t you be sleeping like that rest?” Luffy asked.  
“I couldn’t sleep...” Nami said, rising from her position and placed herself beneath Luffy’s package, letting his privates gently rest on her face. She placed her arms between his legs and planted her hands on the ground, supported herself as she sat there. “Why are you naked…?”  
“…” Luffy became silent as Nami rubbed her face against his cock and balls. Then he suddenly felt a slight wetness caress the tip of his manhood. His dick jumped and started growing into a throbbing erection. “I wanted to try it and found it really refreshing!” Luffy chuckled.  
“I needed a midnight snack…” Nami continued, licking the base of his shaft. She loved the weight of his testicles on her forehead.  
“Shi shi shi! You should have just said so from the beginning!” Luffy laughed.  
“I DIDN’T GET A CHANCE TO AS YOU SLAMMED YOUR COCK INTO MY FACE!” Nami roared. She instantly crashed down onto the deck as she placed her hands on her mouth, fearing someone might’ve heard her.  
“Ha ha ha ha!” Luffy just kept laughing.  
”We should go somewhere else. It’s bit too open here…” Nami said. Her face was beat-red at this point.  
“Don’t worry, I know just the place.” Luffy smiled as he coiled his arm around Nami and catapulted them up into the air and towards the bow of the ship.

After a few seconds of airborne flailing, Nami was released from Luffy’s arms and fell face first into Sunny’s figurehead. The nude ass-hat of a captain just stood there, laughing his ass off at their crude landing. It would have been funny for Nami as well had she been as mentally retarded as Luffy. But that was not the case. She raised herself and stood up on her knees, ready to give him a piece of her mind. But then her eyes caught his hard cock, bobbing up and down as he laughed. Most of Nami’s anger and rage were swept away by the reminder of how utterly aroused she was. His balls hung heavily from his crotch and were, no doubt, full of delicious cum. Her eyes glued themselves onto the marvel of manhood in front of her. His cock throbbed and twitched as the wind blew around it. The veins were clearly visible and his tip had released a tiny amount of pre-cum.  
Nami licked her lips and inched herself forward, mesmerized by her lover’s junk. Luffy stopped laughing as he realized what she was up to and gave off a wide smile. He grabbed his shaft and bent it downwards, as if guiding her towards him. Just as Nami was about to reach him he let go of his cock and let it spring back up and smack him on the stomach. The audible slap his cock made sent tingles through Nami’s sex. She wanted him inside of her so freaking badly, but she needed to get a taste of that wonderful dick first.  
Luffy grabbed his shaft once again, but this time he pushed his cock against Nami’s face. The tip painted her with his pre-cum, almost as if he was marking her as his own. Her soft, red cheeks were soft and her pillow-like lips were so inviting. Luffy’s guided his meat towards her mouth, rubbing his tip against her. Nami could barely contain her eagerness to just swallow it whole, but she had to wait. The prodding dick finally grazed between Nami’s lips and let her get a very small taste of what was to come. Slowly, very slowly, the cock entered her mouth and pressed its head against her tongue. But before she got the chance to thrust it inside of her, Luffy had pulled away.

“Please let me suck on your cock…” Nami whimpered. She needed it so badly.  
“Get naked.” Luffy ordered. He still had his derpy smile on his face.

Nami did as she was told and removed her clothing one piece at a time. Her shirt was raised above her head, letting her large and firm tits spill out. She pushed them upwards and squeezed them, pinching her nipples and giving Luffy a taste of her lewdness. Her hands trailed downwards towards last piece of clothing. Nami slowly pushed her hot pants down, raising her ass and lowering her upper body and letting it rest on Sunny. She wiggled her plump butt a few times before letting her pants slide down her legs. Nami was completely naked, displaying her curvy body in the most erotic way she could think of. Her eyes met with Luffy’s as she crawled back towards him, licking her lips in anticipation.

“Good, now what do you want?” Luffy’s asked playfully.  
“I want to suck on your big, fat cock, captain…” Nami responded, her voice were full of lust.  
“Try again.” Luffy teased.  
“Please let me suck and slurp on your cock. Let me taste and massage it with my tongue. I need to feed on your hot, sticky sperm, captain.”  
“Good girl. Go ahead.” Luffy waved his dick in front of her, allowing her to taste him.

Nami opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue as she eagerly let the tasty cock inside of her. She pressed her tongue against the underside of his shaft and slid it downwards as she took it deeper. Her mouth closed around it and the familiar taste and sensation hit her like a truck. Nami almost came instantly as the dick entered her throat. She almost lost herself in the moment, just sitting there with his cock in her mouth, relishing the tingling sensation in her wetness. It felt like time was standing still and if it wasn’t for Luffy placing his hand on her head, she would’ve stayed like that for another minute or so.  
Nami blushed as she realized what she was doing. Her tongue began to work on his hard cock as she starting moving back and forth with her head. She started slowly and gently, sucking and licking every inch of his member. Each time she reached his tip, she would give him a nice twirl of her tongue. The moans she could force out of him were like music to her. Nami let his dick exit her mouth with a loud pop, forcing it to spring upwards to its natural position. She placed her tongue on the base of his shaft and slowly pushed it up along his length. When she reached the top, she devoured his cock-head and sucked it with all her might. With another pop, she let go of his cock and began stroking it with her hand.

“Fuuuck! Your cock is so tasty that I can’t control myself.” Nami moaned as her other, free hand, went south and began rubbing her wet pussy. “I want to stroke your cock with my throat and force you to cum straight down into my stomach. I want to milk your cock daily, like your personal little cum-bucket!”

Nami jerked his cock as fast as she could. She was completely lost in her lust as she fingered herself. Luffy moaned and thrust himself into Nami’s hand, enjoying the wonderful words of his navigator. Her fingers coiled around him, twisting and rubbing all over his sensitive tip. She rotated and squeezed him, eager to work him up to the edge so she could taste his cum. Nami dove back in and forced his dick all the way down her throat. She stuck her tongue out of her mouth and licked his balls as her warm and slippery throat pressed down on his member. 

“I’m going to cum, Nami…!” Luffy stated.  
“No! Not yet!” Nami quickly popped the cock out of her mouth. “I still want to taste you cock some more. Could you please hold that cum back and let it boil in your tight sperm-sack a little bit longer?” Nami pleaded with her eyes, moaning as lewdly as she could.  
“I’ll try!” Luffy responded, doing his best to endure the pleasure his cock was going through.  
“Oooh thank you, captain! I’ll make sure you cum as hard as possible!”

Nami let the cock twitch in the air a couple of moments as she furiously fingered herself. Gently, she placed her hand around the base of his shaft and slowly closed her mouth around his tip. The dick jumped and throbbed inside of her as she took it deeper and deeper. When her lips reached her fingers, Nami began to slide the dick out of her mouth and let her hand follow her mouth. She were sucking and stroking at the same time, as softly as possible. Up and down… Up and down, slowly and methodically. Luffy felt the load in his balls boil with intense frustration. He was so close to cumming, but the agonizingly slow blowjob only did so much. The pressure increased only a fraction at a time as she slurped on his cock. He felt like he was about to explode, but he never really got to that point. The build-up was intense.

“Nami… I can’t take it anymore, let me cum!” Luffy tensed his entire body just to endure this frustrating torture.  
“Ooooh fuck! Does your cock feel good, captain?? Do your testicles burn with the need to release all that stored up, hot cum?? That makes me so fucking horny…” Nami rubbed her clit as she stroked his dick, slowly increasing her speed. “Cum for me, captain! Shoot your huge load all over me and mark me as your sex-toy!”

Nami swallowed his cock agains and continued with her lewd act. She could feel him reach the edge as stroked and sucked his throbbing member. Just as she was about to cum herself, she removed her hand from her pussy and began massaging his balls. She squeezed and tugged on them as her pussy edged on the verge of orgasm. Nami loved the fact that she wasn’t allowed to cum unless it was from Luffy fucking her. It made her so incredibly horny. Waves of pleasure and frustration washed over her as her wetness throbbed and ached with need. Just a little more and she would cum her brains out.  
Nami kept sucking and stroking, increasing the pressure in Luffy’s cock and balls as she stared deeply into his eyes. But suddenly, her eyes caught the glimpse of something else and chills shot down her spine. Up on the main mast, past the sights of her lover’s eyes, sat Robin, looking down on the two with the widest grin imaginable. Nami’s face turned completely red as she stopped what she was doing. Robin’s timing couldn’t have been worse. Just as Nami stopped sucking, Luffy was about to reach orgasm and was now edging inside her mouth. His cock jumped and twitched as his cum desperately tried to release itself. 

“Nami!” Luffy moaned.

Suddenly, a hand grew between Nami’s legs and forced its fingers deep inside of her. Nami’s eyes shot open as the sudden pleasure struck over her. She looked up at Robin, with Luffy’s cock still in her hand and mouth. Robin just grinned back at her and blew her a kiss. The hand between her legs grew a dozen tongues that immediately starting licking all over her pussy and clitoris. Nami came instantly as the tongues went to work. Her sex exploded with an incredible force and juices began gushing out of her. Robin’s hand didn’t stop however, but continued to ravage Nami’s pussy. Nami screamed and moaned as her orgasm rocked her world.  
Luffy couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Nami’s head with both his hands and started fucking her throat as hard as he could. The sudden invasion caused Nami to gag and choke on the large meat forcing its way in and out of her. With a final thrust, Luffy pushed is cock as deep as he could and arched his back backwards and came. Huge globs of cum rushed through his throbbing member and exploded out of the tip, straight down Nami’s throat.

“MMMPFH!!” Nami screamed as loud as she could, but was only able to produce a muffled and gargling moan.

There the two stood, cumming their brains out as Robin watched them from above. Nami couldn’t take her eyes off of Robin, they were glued on her. The fact that Robin could see everything made her so incredibly aroused that she came over and over again. Luffy finally let go of her head and as he did, Nami pulled his cock out of her throat and put her hand back on it and started stroking. She stuck her tongue out, trying to catch as much cum in her mouth as possible. Up and down her hand went, jerking his still ejaculating manhood. She stared at Robin as she working on his dick, giving her the lewdest show she could. 

“Oooh fuuck! Cum all over me, Luffy! Cover me in your fucking sperm!” Nami moaned loudly, letting Robin know just how slutty she was. “I love your cum! It’s so fucking tasty!” Robin grinned back at her. She looked quite pleased with the performance below her.

Luffy gave off a big, loud sigh as his cock finally stopped cumming. He looks down on Nami and starts chuckling like the derp he is. Nami was covered in his cum. Her hair, forehead, cheeks, nose, mouth and chin were all drenched in his hot, sticky love. She had been forced to close her eyes as the sperm had flown all over her, even landing on he closed eyelids. Her mouth was still open with her tongue sticking out, which also had ropes of cum all over it. Nami sat there on her knees and felt the burning sensation on her face. 

“You can swallow.” Luffy stated.  
*Gulp…* Nami stuck her tongue back in and tasted his cum before letting it slide down her throat. “Mmm… So good.”  
“Shi shi shi! Sorry about that. I guess I was a bit backed up.” Luffy chuckled.  
“Don’t be… I fucking love when you cum all over my face like this.” Nami replied, scooping the sperm off of her eyelids with her fingers and placed it in her mouth.

Once Nami regained her eyesight, Luffy instantly grabbed her and flipped her around, positioning her ass just in front of his twitching cock.

“Punishment time…” Luffy grinned.  
“Wait, what!?” Nami yelped, surprised by Luffy’s sudden action.  
“You came on your own, remember. Time for your punishment.”  
“Oooh fuck…!” Nami whimpered. She knew exactly what was going to happen next and, worst of all, Robin was still looking down on them. She was going to see everything Luffy was going to do to her. “Can’t we wait a little while, Luffy? I just came so fucking hard…”  
“Nope. Gear second!” Steam began to rise from Luffy’s body.  
“Fuck…”


	5. Midnight Munchies (pt2)

On the figurehead of Thousand Sunny, stood Nami on her knees and watched as the steam rose from Luffy’s body. His big, throbbing cock rested between her butt cheeks, drooling its hot liquid onto her back. It wouldn’t have been so embarrassing if it wasn’t for Robin sitting on the mast, watching them with a gleeful smirk on her face. She had already seen far too much than Nami would’ve liked, but the whole thing had made her so very horny. “At least it couldn’t possibly get any worse, right?” Nami thought to herself.

“Shishishishi… Oi, Robin! I know you’re up there!” Luffy cheered, bending his head backwards one hundred and thirty five degrees.  
“Of course it could…” Nami whimpered.  
“Oh my, it would seem that I’ve been caught red-handed.” Robin chuckled. “Having your way with our navigator, are you?”  
“What? Of course not! We’re just having sex!” Luffy replied.  
*Bonk* “You idiot…” Nami groaned as she face-planted onto the figurehead.  
“Hahaha!” Robin rarely laughed out loud but seeing Luffy in such a situation and being so adorable made it more than impossible to hold it in. “Regardless, it looks like you’re having quite a bit of fun. Mind if I join you?”  
“Sure! More the merrier!” Luffy grinned.  
“WHAT!?” Nami barked in protest. “You can’t be serious, Luffy!?”  
“Of course I am. I’m always serious!”  
“Stop… You’re hurting my brain…” She continued.  
“But you’re the one head-butting Sunny, you dingus.” Luffy snickered.  
“IWILLMURDERYOURFACEANDDEVOURYOURSOUL!!!” Nami roared, momentarily transforming into a demon.  
“Seems like it’s not just our captain that’s full of steam…” Robin’s sultry tone caused Nami to regain her human characteristics and pulled her attention towards the source of the voice. “It would seem that your rear is currently occupied… I will have to make use of this end instead.” Robin continued, slowly untying the knot on her dress.  
“How did you get here so fast…?” Nami asked.  
“A s.e.c.r.e.t.” Robin’s whispered with her lips as she removed her dress, tossing it to the side where the rest of the clothes were. 

Nami stared at the half naked archeologist; she had such a perfect view between her legs. She knew that they never wore any underwear, but Robin casually showing herself not wearing any made Nami blush. She had never really considered the implication of it and how “readily available” it made her feel. Nami just stood there, on her knees, and watched as Robin slowly lowered herself. She sat down, legs spread to either side of Nami body.  
Nami’s eyes were fixed on Robin. She looked so incredibly lewd with her tits almost spilling out of her jacket. Her wet cunt was just inches away from Nami’s face. She knew exactly what Robin wanted her to do, but Nami’s embarrassment made her hesitate. Her face was blushing something fierce, especially with Luffy behind her, pressing her testicles against her own, wet sex. She stared at Robin with pleading eyes, but Robin only grinned in response.  
Suddenly, Luffy slid his cock back and let it grind against Nami’s rear as it was lowered towards her pussy. The tip of his engorged member was so very hot compared to before. Having gone into second gear had made him much warmer than she could possibly imagine. Her already moist and dripping vagina quivered as Luffy pushed into her, spreading her lips and sending shivers down her spine. Nami gasped as his cock slid inside of her which Robin quickly capitalized on. She grabbed Nami by her hair and forced her down on her cunt while her mouth was still wide open.  
She tried to push herself away from Robin, but her arms had been pulled behind her back and locked into position. Robin had been so clever to sprout several arms to restrict the poor cat. Besides those, two more arms had grown from the sides of Nami’s stomach and were now reaching towards her firm breasts. Just as the hands began to massage Nami’s large tits, Luffy pushed himself all the way inside.  
Nami moaned as she closed her lips around Robin’s sensitive clitoris. She twirled her tongue around the tiny button as she sucked it into her mouth. The hands in her hair tightened their grip as a response, pressing into Robin’s wetness. Luffy on the other side was busy pulling his cock out of Nami, only to slide it back in, in the slowest, most teasing way he could. Every time he entered, he would push it all the way in until his testicles pressed against her clit.

“Mmmfph!” Nami moaned as Luffy increased his pace. His cock was so fucking hot!  
“Ooh my… You’re really loving this aren’t you, Nami?” Robin groaned as she used Nami’s mouth as a masturbation tool. “That’s right… lick that pussy!”  
“Mmm…” Nami flicked her tongue up and down Robin’s clit before lowering herself towards her opening.

Just as Nami stuck her tongue inside of Robin’s wet cunt, Luffy increased the speed of his teasing and turned it into a furious fucking. Nami gasped as his cock rushed in and out of her as his balls slapped against her sensitive bud. The force of his thrusts rocked her body back and forth, making it that much harder to keep her tongue inside of Robin. Luckily for her, Robin increased her grip even further and held Nami’s head in place as she was fucked from behind.  
Nami whimpered and moaned as she was being used from both sides. Her tits and nipples were being caressed, massaged and squeezed by Robin’s extra pair of hands. With her mouth busy eating Robin out, Nami was forced to breathe through her nose. The smell of sex, combined with Luffy’s rapid fucking, turned her brain into jelly. She couldn’t focus on a single thought as the waves of pleasure crashed through her body.  
Her tight pussy was on fire and her second orgasm was quickly approaching. Nami moaned with every thrust Luffy made and it caused her gasp right into Robin’s eager sex. She slid her tongue in and out of her as quickly as she could, rubbing against her most sensitive spots. The sensation inside her kept building faster and faster, growing at an alarming rate. It was then that Nami’s tongue froze in place, squirming from the intense pleasure washing over her.  
Nami’s whole body tensed up and her legs jerked as the orgasm hit her. Her vagina trembled as it clenched down on Luffy’s member, squeezing the life out of it. Nami screamed as loud as she could as her orgasm rocked her body, but she wasn’t able to make much sound. Instead, her muffled cries caused incredible vibrations and tingling for Robin and her cunt. Robin looked down on the cumming navigator with a devilish, lewd grin.  
“Aaaah! That’s right, Nami…” Robin moaned. “Keep fucking me with that tongue of yours! Don’t you dare stop now!”  
“MMMMPFH!!!” Nami’s eyes shot open as Luffy forced her through another hard orgasm.  
“Fuck… I’m going to cum…!” Robin gasped, tightened her grip around Nami’s head.

Only a few seconds later, Robin’s body tensed up and her pussy was brought over the edge. The pleasure inside her was released in an instant, surging through her body as she covered Nami’s face in her sweet juices. Together, the two women were locked in a moment of pure sexual bliss, but only Robin was able to savor the sweet sensation of her waning orgasm. Nami, on the other hand, was still receiving the fucking of her life and her orgasm was long from over.  
Robin released Nami from her hold, whose moans had turned from loud and energetic, to quiet and fatigued. She stared the girl, with a satisfied smile across her face. Nami was still nuzzled up against Robin’s sex, and was panting like a dog in heat. She was so adorable like this, Robin thought. Her arms helped the girl up from her position, as she was rocked back and forth, and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met, but Nami didn’t even notice what Robin did, her mind was long gone at this point. Robin stood up on her knees, still wide apart, and raised Nami up from the figurehead and broke away from their kiss.  
Luffy’s hips swung back and forth so fast that they became a blur for anyone whose eyes were not capable of keeping up with his speed. The sound of wet, sloppy fucking filled their ears as Luffy began to grunt and groan. His cock was throbbing and pulsating as Nami’s pussy had become so incredibly tight from all her orgasms. The testicles between his legs began to contract, pulling up towards his body, readying themselves for the pending explosion.

“I don’t think… I can last much longer!” Luffy grunted.  
“Oh, I can’t wait to see your gorgeous cock ejaculate...” Robin moaned. “Don’t cum yet, I have an idea…”  
“Make it quick!” Luffy replied, doing his best to keep his load inside his balls.  
“Pick up and hold our precious, little navigator in the air; I want to watch as you cum inside her…”  
“L-like this?” Luffy quickly picked Nami up and held her by her thighs, letting her back lean against his chest and her head against his shoulder.  
“Perfect…” Robin crawled forward on her knees, positioning herself between Nami’s spread legs, staring hungrily at the cock sliding in and out of her. “Fire away, captain…”

Robin leaned forward and watched as Luffy’s balls bounced up and down. She opened her mouth and devoured both of his testicles. They were so big that it was extremely hard for her to juggle them inside her mouth without having them spill out of her. At least she could suck, and lick them as much as she wanted. With a final, mischievous grin, Robin pulled and sucked on his balls as hard as she could, forcing them down from his crotch. The strong, sudden pleasure was way too much for Luffy to handle. He came almost instantly.  
With a final thrust of his cock, Luffy grunted and pushed himself as deep into Nami as he could. His cock exploded inside of Nami’s tight, trembling cunt and load after load of steamy, hot semen shot out of him. He came so much that his cum gushed out of her and right onto Robin’s face, who was watching just inches away from them. Luffy had just ejaculated for the second time, but Nami, who was being filled by his love, was having her sixth orgasm.  
Robin forced her eyes open and whimpered as Luffy’s sperm splattered all over her face. It was so fucking hot that she almost came on the spot. The feeling of his pumping balls inside her mouth was enough to make her pussy edge over and over again. Robin felt how the testicles desperately tried to pull themselves out of her mouth. She wouldn’t let them of course and kept pulling the down as much as she could while Luffy continued to empty his nuts. ”How wonderful Nami must feel right now, cumming her brains out while having her cunt overflow with ejaculate…” Robin thought. They were so lucky to have such an amazing person as their captain.  
Almost half a minute later, Luffy had finally released the final drop of cum. Nami’s eyes had rolled back into her head and her entire body was shaking and twitching from her seemingly endless orgasms. Right beneath them sat Robin, on her knees, with her face and hair completely covered in semen, and with Luffy’s balls still pulsating in her mouth. 

“Shishishi! That felt great!” Luffy cheered as his cock slid out of the lifeless navigator.  
“Mmmm…” Robin moaned, giving his balls a final, firm sucking before letting them drop out of her mouth. “Oh my god, captain…” Robin replied, licking his cum off of her lips. “Mmm… mind if I clean you up?”  
“Nope!” Luffy grinned.

Scene 2  
After swallowing the tiny load Robin had collected, she opened her mouth again and leaned in. She slowly let the tip of his cock into her and closed her mouth around it. Her tongue swirled around it, lapping up every ounce of cum. Inch after inch, Robin devoured his stiff member, pushing it deeper and deeper inside her mouth. Once she had pushed it all the way down her throat, she extended her tongue out of her mouth and began licking his balls.

“Aaah! Careful, Robin! I’m really sensitive right now!” Luffy objected, becoming quite flustered at Robin’s advance.

But Robin didn’t care; this treat was too tasty to give up. Instead, she pulled it out, only to force it down her throat over and over again. His big, hard, wonderful cock and his hot, sticky sperm was so fucking tasty that she couldn’t help herself. She was completely addicted to it. Robin moaned as the taste of his dick increased several times over; she had just summoned dozens of tongues inside of her mouth and throat.  
Robin slurped and sucked on the tip of his cock whenever it was pulled from the depths of her hungry gullet. Luffy wanted to push her away, but would have to drop Nami in the process, which was something he didn’t want to do. He tried backing away from Robin, but several of her arms swept around him, grabbing his ass and pulled him closer. There was no way he could escape Robin now.  
Luffy moaned and grunted as his sensitive cock was being worked on by Robin. Her mouth was so fucking tight and the wriggling of all those soft, wet tongues drove him crazy. But that was nothing compared to what she did to his throbbing cock-head. Besides sucking on it for dear life, four of her tongues would rotate around the ridges of it, rubbing all over the flat top of his tip. She just kept it there and tortured it for seconds before continuing with her deep-throating.  
Robin placed one of her hands against Luffy’s testicles and summoned a mouth on the surface of her palm. Luffy gritted his teeth as the mouth on Robin’s hand, devoured his balls. This was too much, even for him. He began thrusting with his hips, but even that was restricted as even more arms appeared and stopped him. He couldn’t move at all anymore. Robin had complete control over the pleasure he received.

“R-Robin…! I’m going…” Luffy grunted and panted as Robin kept fucking him with her throat. “CUM!”

Just at that very moment, Luffy came for the third time. Robin quickly placed her free hand against her pussy and rubbed her clit as he ejaculated. String after string of sperm spurted out of him while Robin kept forcing his cock in and out of her throat. Robin didn’t care where it landed, she had her tongues covering every last inch of her esophagus, ready to lap up the wonderful liquid. In and out, in and out his dick slid, even after she had milked him completely dry.

“R-Robin! Stop! It’s too much!” Luffy whimpered.  
“Mmmmm!!!” Robin moaned as she made herself cum with her hand.

Large surges of intense pleasure shot through her spine as her pussy came. Her cries of joy vibrated all over Luffy’s sensitive member, causing him to whimper even louder. She pushed his cock as deep as she could as her orgasm shook her body. Robin held on to him for dear life as she rode the peak of her orgasm. The tongues in her throat never stopped licking and tasting his throbbing dick. Not until several moments later, when her orgasm had died down, did she slowly let him slide out of her.  
Luffy’s cock left her mouth completely limp and not a single drop of sperm on it. Robin’s cheeks were bloated from all the cum in her mouth. She looked up at Luffy, as much as she could with her face still completely covered in semen, and swallowed his load. Once she had gulped all of it down into her stomach, she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out as far as she could.

“Aaaaaa...” Robin moaned. “All clean…”  
“Hah… Hah…” Luffy panted. “What the hell, Robin!? You were just supposed to clean it, you know!?”  
“And I did…” Robin replied, pushing the rest of the cum on her face and into her mouth. “Mmm… But it’s not clean until everything is gone, right? Even if it’s still inside your testicles…” Robin continued, savoring the taste of his juice.  
“Oh, I guess you’re right then!” Luffy chuckled.  
“Is it my turn now…?” Robin asked, her tone was as lewd as ever. At least she had cleaned most of his cum off her face.  
“Nope!” Luffy said proudly.  
“Why not?” Robin asked.  
“I promised Nami that I wouldn’t do it with anyone besides her!”  
“Aww…” Robin quickly regained her composure after realizing what she had just done. “Ahem… That’s sweet of you, captain, but I’m not just anyone.” Robin continued.  
“You make a good point… What do you think, Nami?” Luffy asked, turned his head towards the girl in his arms.  
“…” She was out cold.  
“I think we should get her all cleaned up and get her into bed.” Robin said, a single drop of sweat running down her forehead. “We can ask her tomorrow.” Robin continued, rising to her feet  
“Shishishishi! Mind if you could do that? I’m really hungry so I need to grab something to eat!” 

Robin could only chuckle as Luffy darted off towards the men’s quarters before she could reply, leaving Nami in her arms. “Always thinking with his stomach.” she thought. It was then when Robin realized that Luffy’s pants were still lying in the pile of clothes next to her. “Oh no…” she muttered as her captain flung the door open and yelled as loudly as he could.  
“SANJI! I’M HUNGRY!!!”  
“…” Robin waited a few seconds, bracing herself.  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT!!!” several voices screamed in unison. “PUT ON SOME FUCKING PANTS NOW!!!”  
“Waaahahahahahahahahahaha!” Luffy laughed his ass off, dodging the many projectiles aiming for his life.


	6. Midnight Munchies (pt3)

It was morning and Nami was just waking up in her bed, completely satisfied after the excitement of yesterday’s fucking. She rolled around under the soft duvet with such a happy grin on her face, but was immediately blinded by the bright light coming from one of the windows. Nami yawned and stretched her body before wrapping herself in her duvet like a cocoon. There she lied, slowly regaining her lost sight but happily purring in her bed without a care in the world.  
Nami was far too busy enjoying the surrounding softness that she didn’t notice the figure sitting next to the table, just by the bookshelves. Not until the brief sound of rustling paper was the presence of another person made clear to her. Nami groggily opened her eyes to investigate the noise coming from just beside her bed. It was obvious who it was, but Nami liked to make sure just in case some strange sea creature had snuck on board and started fiddling with her books. It was a silly notion to assume such a thing happening, but you could never be too sure in the New World.

´”Good morning, Nami.” Robin said with her eyes still focused on the book in her hands.  
“Hnnnnnng!” Nami groaned, stretching once again underneath her duvet. “Good morning, Robin!”  
“How are we feeling today?”  
“I couldn’t be better!” Nami continued, poking her head out of the soft cocoon. “Yesterday was a lot of fun…”  
“Fufufu... I can’t argue with that.” Robin chuckled. “There was one thing that could’ve made even better, though.” she closed her book and looked at Nami.  
“Oh? And what would that be?”  
“If you would’ve let me enjoy our captain’s cock and allowed me to fuck him.” Robin bluntly stated.  
“R-Robin!” Nami blushed slightly.  
“He has saved my life many times; don’t you think I should be able to show my appreciation by giving his cock the ride of his life?” Robin put the book on the table and rose from her chair, slowly walking towards the newly woken Nami.  
“There are more than one way to show one’s appreciation, you pervert…” Nami curled up into a cute ball and pouted in Robin’s general direction.  
“Not after seeing our captain fuck you so… vigorously.” Robin stopped just short of the bed. “It’s been so long since I’ve felt such a gorgeous cock inside of me.”  
“Hmpfh!” Nami replied by sticking her tongue out at her friend in defiance. “Nope, he’s all mine! You just have to settle with being a perverted voyeur!”  
“Hahaha! Oh my, what a feisty little kitten we have here.”  
“Bite me!”  
“If you insist…”

Before Nami’s brain could process those words, Robin had already capitalized on the opportunity and crossed her arms. The space inside her duvet suddenly became very crowded as two naked clones appeared around her. Their arms and legs coiled around Nami and held her firmly in place. She tried to speak up, but was interrupted by one of the clones pulling her in for a tender kiss. Even as Nami tried to pull free, her willpower slowly trickled away as her mind was tricked into a lustful defeat.  
Being a decade older, Robin had far more experience over the cute navigator and knew exactly how to press her buttons. She was going to convince Nami one way or another, so why not have some fun while doing it. The archeologist watched as her friend wriggled underneath the duvet, pondering her next move. After a few seconds of thinking, Robin grinned and spawned another clone.  
The third and final clone pulled the duvet off of Nami, revealing her naked body for Robin to enjoy. Together, the copies flipped Nami over on her back and placed her arms underneath their bodies, denying her any chance of escaping. As they dove in and nibbled on her hard nipples, the clones grabbed the navigator’s legs and pulled them up into the air and spread them apart. Her sex was on display and, just inches away, the third clone came crawling towards her. 

“Aaah!” Nami moaned as a wet tongue began swirling around her sensitive clit. “Release me, Robin!”  
“I cannot do that, my dear Nami. You are much too stubborn for your own good.” Robin grinned. “It would have been so much easier if you had just agreed to it in the first place. Then again, what is life without some challenge?”

Robin wouldn’t normally be so forceful, but Nami wasn’t going to admit her true feelings unless she got a bit of friendly motivation to help her on the way. With just the right amount of convincing, they would soon find themselves enjoying life to the absolute fullest, together with their lovable captain. Of course, teasing and playing with Nami, in order to achieve her goal, was just a nice bonus. In the end, regardless of what she did, it would only be a matter of time, really.

“Ooh fuck…!” The clone wrapped its lips around Nami and sucked. “I’m not going to lose to you!”  
“Let’s make a small wager then, shall we? If you can endure my techniques for two hours, I’ll withdraw my request and never bother you two again. But, should you submit to any form of begging before the time has run out, then you will have no other choice but to let me in. Deal?”  
“F-fine, bring it on, you harlot!” Nami grinned back, confident in her ability to endure whatever Robin could muster.  
“Splendid…” Just as the two sealed the deal, the clone between Nami’s legs increased its fervor, using all means necessary to win the bet. 

It didn’t take much time for the clones to rile Nami up into a state of sexual bliss, causing her to moan and writhe in ecstasy. Every second that passed forced Nami towards her first orgasm. She pushed her hips into the air as the pleasure rose inside of her; the clone continued to eat her out and showed no sign of stopping. The other copies of Robin were busy with her tits and nipples, making sure they wouldn’t feel left out.

“F-fuck yes… I’m going to cum!” Nami moaned as her clit was sucked into the clone’s hungry mouth.  
“Go right ahead, enjoy yourself…”  
But just as Nami was about to cum, the clone released its hold of Nami’s quivering sex and grinned at her. Nami groaned as the intense surge of pleasure placed her just at the verge of orgasm, but not any further. She whimpered from the frustrating sensation and tried to force herself over the edge and make herself cum, but only managed to make it worse. It was at this point in time that she realized what Robin’s plan was.

“Y-you wouldn’t dare…” Nami voice trembled slightly as her approaching orgasm slowly disappeared.  
“Oh, but I would…” Robin replied, winking playfully at Nami.  
“I should’ve known that you wouldn’t fight fair! When I get out of here, I’m going to… Mmmpfh!” Before Nami could finish her sentence, a pair of hands had appeared beside her head and muffled her mouth.  
“Fufufu… Fight fair you say?” Robin grinned victoriously. “Don’t be silly, we’re both pirates after all.”  
“Grrr” Nami only growled in response, watching as Robin walked past her field of view.  
“Well then, I’ll take my leave for now. There are a couple things I must attend to before tonight’s delightful event.” Robin put her hand around the doorknob and looked back at Nami, watching as the clones resumed their lustful act. “But please, do enjoy yourself while I’m gone.” As she left the room, Robin could hear Nami’s faint, whimpering moans as she was, once again, brought to the verge of orgasm. “We’re going to have so much fun together…” Robin whispered and closed the door behind her.

It was such a wonderful day. Not a single cloud could be seen, the temperature was just perfect and the wind gently blew through Robin’s hair. She could almost lose herself in the moment and would happily do nothing but sit there and bathe in the sun. With a chilled smoothie in her hand, made from a wide assortment of fruits and berries, there was barely anything that could add to such a perfect relaxation. Of course, having a book to read would be even better, but Robin knew that she wouldn’t be able to focus on it.  
It had already been an hour since she had left Nami in the hands of her loving clones, but Robin could tell that her future lover’s determination was slowly breaking. Robin could easily go back to their room and seal the deal at this point in time, but she felt no need to. After all, it was far more entertaining to keep playing with her. To be fair, it wasn’t just Nami that was having a hard time. The archeologist herself was having problems controlling her own desires.  
Not only did Robin have one of the most beautiful girls in the world edging to her every move, but she was also getting desperate to feel Luffy inside of her. The mere thought of being filled up by that large, throbbing member had her melting on the spot. The increasing lust was almost too much for her to bear and she could easily just sneak away and release some of that need without much effort. But, in the end, Robin knew that it would become even more enjoyable if she just patiently waited for the night to arrive.  
It was such an odd feeling, really. Robin had always been the true pervert of the crew, regardless of what Franky might say, but she has never displayed it to the degree that she did yesterday. Her powers, which she only used for combat and slight conveniences, had become a tool, a manifestation of her erotic nature. It felt so exciting, so natural to use it purely for carnal satisfaction. Sure, she has used it before when masturbating, but not as bondage or for the sake of other’s enjoyment. Of course, Robin had always fantasized about using her powers that way, but never had anyone, that she liked, to try them on.  
As time went on, Robin had almost lost herself completely in her raunchy thoughts; she couldn’t afford to lose the bet so she decided it was time to seal the deal with Nami. Robin rose from her chair and stretched before heading off towards her room, it was only a mere ten minutes left after all. On her way there, she saw Luffy running around trying to catch Usopp whom had stolen his sandals. The archeologist stood and watched for a few moments, captivated by their silly antics, until Luffy noticed her presence. Robin smiled and waved at him. Luffy only grinned back at her and gave her a thumbs-up before running off in the opposite direction of Usopp, which in turn made him quite confused.  
Once their little engagement had ended, Robin continued towards her room. Like before, she made sure to muffle Nami as she opened the door. Wouldn’t want any unwanted attention from their navigator’s lustful moans after all. Robin stepped inside and made sure to lock the door behind her. Just like she left her, Nami lied between the two clones and with a third one lapping away at her sex. Robin chuckled briefly and walked over to the bed, eyeing her friend as she continued to edge before her.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit, Nami.”  
“Mmmpfh…” Nami replied with a whimpering groan, she was clearly at her limits.  
“Have you given my suggestion some more thought? We still have about thirty minutes of playtime left, in case you should need it.” Robin lied, there was barely even five minutes left until the two hours had passed. “Oh right, I should remove those hands.”  
“Oooh fuuuuuck!” Nami groaned as she was forced through another hard edging. “Whatever you want, just let me cum already!” Nami wasn’t even listening anymore, her urges was in complete control.  
“So you will allow me to join your relationship with Luffy, to share and enjoy each other as much as we want?”  
“Y-yes!”

Robin waited a few seconds, just to let those words sink. Just a short moment later, she commanded her clone to bring her newly appointed lover over the edge. Once Nami realized that the clone wasn’t going to stop, she gritted her teeth and felt her body tense up in an instant. Nami came, and she came hard. Explosions of pleasure rocked her pussy and shot up her spine and into her brain. The wet, slippery tongue around her clit, and the fingers inside her cunt continued to work as her orgasm grew stronger and stronger.  
After being forced to edge for nearly two hours, Nami could barely moan from the sheer intensity of the relieving pleasure. All her muscles were tensed up, preventing even the slightest whimper to leave her body. But just as she had been granted release, and just as her second orgasm was on its way, Robin’s clones vanished into nothingness. When the pleasure stopped pouring into her, and her first orgasm was slowly receding, Nami’s body finally relaxed and allowed her to moan and grunt to her heart’s content.

“Oooooh fuuuuck me!”  
“I bet that felt really good…” Robin sat down on the bed, just besides Nami, and gently brushed the navigator’s hair away from her face.  
“You’re such a sadist…”  
“Maybe. But you don’t seem to mind.  
“It was so frustrating, but also really nice at the same time.” Nami couldn’t help but to be completely honest with her, not after such a hard orgasm.  
“Fufufu, I am glad that you liked it.”  
“Why not continue…?” Nami bit her lip, spreading her legs and inviting Robin for another round.  
“I would love to, but I think you should take a shower, clean yourself up and wait for tonight.” Robin winked at Nami. “I left a present for you in there, one I’m sure you’re going to enjoy.”  
“A present? What is it?” Nami sat up on the bed, genuinely curious about what it could be.  
“You just have to see for yourself.”

Not sure what to make of it all, Nami slowly rose from her bed and looked Robin in the eyes. This was one of the ways for her to judge if the person was being honest or not. But the fact that Robin had her eyes closed and was just smiling, made things a bit more problematic. She should have guessed, though; this is what Robin’s reaction was to most of things after all. In the end, it really didn’t matter much. Robin was a trustworthy individual, someone whom Nami could trust completely. Even if it did end up being a trap of some sorts, she knew it wouldn’t be any worse than what she had just been through. Nami smiled back at her, put some random clothes and hurried off towards the shower.  
Despite being tricked into a three-way relationship, more or less, Nami was completely fine with it. Robin was an extremely attractive woman and their night of debauchery had been one of the best she’s ever had. The only problem was how dominant she was. Robin was the kind of person that took extreme pleasure in perverted torture, and would have her way whenever she could. Nami wasn’t the prude to say no to such a thing, but she wasn’t going to let her new lover take complete control over her, nor get away with tricking her, not unpunished at least.  
Stopping just short of the bathroom door, Nami began hatching a plan to get back at Robin for her sneaky trick. It wasn’t really revenge per say, but there definitely needed to be an equalizer to make it even between them again. But how was she going to do that? Robin was both stronger and far more cunning when it came to these sorts of things. “Whatever.” She thought. “I might as well think about it as I shower; Nami opened the door and headed inside.

Inside the bathroom was a sight that Nami could never have imagined, not in a million years. Her jaw dropped and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets; the sound of bouncing rubber sure didn’t help the situation either. Right in front of her was Luffy, sitting on his enormously inflated scrotum, bouncing up and down all over the room. Nami felt her sanity, along with the structural integrity of her brain, quickly fall apart. 

“Oy, Nami! Look at this!” Luffy cheered as he bounced around her, chuckling like a dork.  
“Luffy. What are you doing?”  
“I’m bouncing on my family jewels! You see, I took the end of my penis and then I blew…” *SMACK*  
“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THAT!” Nami roared as she planted her fist inside Luffy’s face. “DON’T GO AROUND STRETCHING MY BALLS LIKE THAT!”  
“Your balls!?” Luffy replied, after excavating his mouth from the inside of his head, of course. “How are they YOUR balls!?”  
“More importantly…” Nami continued, avoiding the question completely. “What are you doing in here, didn’t you shower yesterday?”  
“Robin told me to wait for you here…” Luffy cautiously explained, taking a few steps backwards, just to be sure.  
“Robin did? Why?”  
“She said that you would want some hugs after you two were done talking.” His cautious expression quickly turned into a wide grin, forgetting the fist-shaped scorch mark on his face.

Nami didn’t reply; she just stood there confused about what Luffy had said. She looked around and couldn’t find anything that could be specified as a present. That was when it hit her. Piecing together all the small bits of information, Nami finally understood what Robin had meant with “present”. Robin must’ve felt a tiny bit bad after what she did and wanted to make it up to her. “If she thinks this will be enough to buy my forgiveness, she has underestimated me gravely.” Nami thought to herself and smirked. “You’ll get what’s coming to you…”

“What’s coming to me?” Luffy asked, tilting his head in confusion.  
“N-nothing, I was just thinking loudly. Ah ha ha ha ha…! Never mind that, though. Let’s fix those balls of yours so we can get started…” Nami said seductively, walking towards her lover.  
“Just let me untie it…”

Nami watched as Luffy tried to untie the knot he had made; it was the only thing keeping the large amount of air trapped inside his testicles. Without thinking, Nami went down on her knees, just in front of Luffy’s cock. Her thirst for his manhood was so strong that she didn’t realize what was about to happen. Once the knot had been undone, a strong gust of air rushed out of Luffy and blew all over Nami’s face. His fleshy limpness swung and flailed around aggressively as the air continued to pour out of him, just like end of a big whoopy cushion.  
By the time his gigantic sack of air had shrunk down to its normal size, Luffy had been brought to tears from laughing so hard due to the tickling sensation. Nami, on the other hand, was less amused. “Why did he have to be such an idiot…” Nami growled silently to herself. She placed her hands on his hips and inched forward, she’d be damned if something this silly was going to get in the way of her fun.  
Nami leaned in towards Luffy and pressed her face against his cock, rubbing herself all over him. It took a few seconds before Luffy could calm down, but he soon found himself growing bigger from the pleasant sensation. Nami reached around and grabbed his rear and stared up at him, a slight blush covering her face. She lowered herself, if just a bit, and slowly sucked one of his testicles inside her mouth. Nami fondled it gently before slurping up the second one.  
Her tongue swirled cautiously around every inch of the sensitive nuts, carefully tugging on them as she continued to suck. As Nami pulled, Luffy’s cock bent downwards and stopped just an inch above her head. Feeling a bit playful, she began pulling on his balls so that his cock began swinging up and down. As a result, Nami made his member bounce against her forehead, creating lewd and sloppy splashing as they connected.  
Luffy knew very well not to interrupt Nami during her blowjob; it was far better to let her do as she pleases than risk facing the wrath of her teeth. When she wanted to, she could literally suck his cock for well over an hour. There was nothing more satisfying for Nami than tasting and savouring her lover’s cock, for as long as she could. But before starting on the main course, she had to make sure Luffy’s testicles were prepared for it.  
Nami sucked and slurped on his balls, juggling them inside her mouth as she continued to bounce his cock off of her forehead. She spread her legs and arched her back, pushing her rear out as much as she could. Nami wanted to make sure that Luffy could see both her face and butt as he looked down at her. With her tongue dancing around his balls, Nami did her best to tease him as much as she could. Having Luffy frustrated and needy was going to give her blowjob a much more potent effect and would substantially increase the pleasure he received from it.  
With a long moan of satisfaction, Nami slowly pulled on Luffy’s testicles until they popped out of her mouth. She released his butt cheeks and cupped his weighty balls with her right hand, whilst the other rested against his thigh. Her fingers coiled around him, squeezing slightly. A small drop of pre cum escaped the tip of his cock and slowly ran down its length. Nami looked up at Luffy, staring straight into his eyes as she licked her lips. 

“Itadakimasu…”

Nami extended her wet tongue and slid it up Luffy’s cock, lapping up all the pre cum along the way. Once at the top, she wrapped her lips around the oozing slit and sucked all of the delicious juice into her mouth. She moaned softly as the lovely taste made her sex tingle and ache. Nami twirled her tongue around Luffy’s tip while she continued to fondle his balls. As she licked all over the sensitive cock head, Nami pushed herself towards Luffy and let his cock slide inside of her.  
Luffy curled his toes while Nami worked her magic; she was so incredibly meticulous with her techniques. At certain times, he would find himself not knowing what to do, her blowjob was just that good and she almost always took her sweet time with him. The slow build up toward his orgasm was like pure torture. The frustrating sensation of feeling every inch of progress made, sensing that powerful ejaculation approach at a snail’s pace, was maddening. Of course, once he was there, Luffy would cum his brains out and all of his pent up semen would be released. He just had to survive until then.  
Truth be told, he could easily overpower Nami and fuck her throat until he was satisfied. There was just no way for her to prevent Luffy from doing whatever he wanted. Even if he sometimes did, Luffy would only do so because Nami wanted and allowed it. This time, instead of having Luffy fuck her senseless, Nami wanted the satisfaction of enjoying his cock to the fullest, and even though it was difficult, he was going to make sure that she got what she wanted; he just had to hold on…

“Mmm…” Nami moaned, pulling away and popping the cock out of her mouth. She gave his balls a quick squeeze before wrapping her hand around his shaft. “I really can’t get enough of your delicious, hard cock…”

Before Luffy could reply, Nami dove back in and engulfed his length. Together with her hand, which she had wrapped around his penis, she sucked and stroked him up and down in an agonizingly slow fashion. Her left hand took the place of her right and made sure his balls were never left alone. Nami slid up and down, rotating and twisting around his throbbing cock, stroking, sucking and licking every inch of it. She could easily make him cum within a minute if she wanted to but, instead, she slowed down and let the intensity of her slow, frustrating treatment drive Luffy wild with need.  
Wet and lewd slurps, combined with sultry moans filled the bathroom. Nami was completely lost in the act and could only focus on the tasty cock inside her mouth. Every ounce of her being became dedicated towards her carnal desire, leaving her incapable of controlling her lust. Which each passing moment, Nami would slowly increase the pace of her lewd activity, sucking and stroking just slightly harder and faster than before.  
Nami rotated her hand as it followed her mouth, bobbing up and down along the rigid length. Her hand fondled his nuts, feeling how they slowly began to pull up into his groin. Once Luffy began to moan and breathe faster, Nami would let go of his cock and just lick the underside of his shaft until he collected himself; then she would start from the beginning, slowly building up her pace to the point where Luffy couldn’t stay quiet, and then repeat the process.  
Over twenty minutes later, Luffy could hardly contain himself as his cock was aching and throbbing something fierce. His knees began to bend as beads of sweat formed all over his body. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, anything to numb the tension in his sex. After five more minutes, Luffy was having problems just standing straight. His mind screamed for release, urging him to pump that sweet mouth full of hot cum.  
Nami, on the other hand, had lost the concept of time and had no idea how long she had been at it. Not that it mattered for her; she was having the time of her life. After a while, though, instead of depriving Luffy of most pleasure once he showed signs of getting close, Nami popped his cock out like before. But instead of licking him, she slid her tongue down towards his balls and sucked them into her mouth. Luffy groaned as Nami pulled on them, while she continued to stroke his cock.  
His testicles twitched and pulsated inside her mouth, sending Nami ample information about how close he was to cumming. This time, she would stop as soon as his balls began to pump, leaving him just a stroke away from the edge. Over and over, she teased him like his. Her soft, but slick hand slid up and down his length, squeezing and rotating around it and rubbing her palm over is sensitive tip. With another lewd pop, she let go of his jewels and watched as they retreated into his groin.  
Luffy was breathing fast and heavily, clinging on to the remainder of his sanity as Nami hungrily swallowed his penis. He was so fucking hard. Veins popped up along the length as the frustration steadily increased. Nami has been at it for fifty minutes now and still showed no signs of stopping. Luffy couldn’t understand how amazing it felt, nor did he understand how Nami could suck and stroke him so feverishly without causing him to blow his load. Regardless, he was quickly reaching his limit and would have to do something before going completely insane.

“N-Nami…! Please let me cum already, it’s becoming too much!” Luffy pleaded as he whimpered.

Before he could continue, Nami plunged his cock deep into her throat and wrapped her arms around his rear and held him in place. A loud groan escaped Luffy’s mouth as Nami just sat there, gagging on his large member. She forced her tongue out and licked his heavy, cum-filled balls and moaned alongside his frantic whimpering. Nami could feel him edge inside her. His cock throbbed and pumped desperately, but was still unable to ejaculate. Only when Nami ran out of air, did she release his trapped cock.

“Mmm…. Already?” Nami chuckled, placing her hands between her legs as she watched the twitching length in front of her.  
“Y-Yes, please!” Luffy briefly begged.  
“How much do you need it?” Nami teased, grinning rather viciously.  
“Like, really much!”  
“Will you help me get some revenge?”  
“Aaah…” Luffy only moaned, his cock was jumping almost continuously from the tension.  
“…” Her eyes narrowed as she waited for Luffy’s response.  
“Anything, just make me cum!”  
“Aye aye, captain!”

In one fell swoop, Nami dove in towards his cock and pushed it deep into her throat. Instead of keeping it there, she quickly slid it out until only the tip was left inside her mouth. With Luffy moaning and groaning, Nami began to deepthroat him as hard and fast as she could. Lewd and wet slurps echoed inside the room as Luffy was brought over the edge. Just as he began to scream, Nami pulled his cock out and let it pump and jump in the air. She grabbed his hands and held them in place as he began to unload.  
Thick, creamy and hot strings of cum exploded out of his tip as his balls desperately pumped away. Nami opened her mouth and lewdly stuck her tongue out for him, presenting herself as the horny cum dumpster she was. Load after load of semen plastered all over her face, with only some of it landing inside her mouth. Luffy was gritting his teeth and moaning as hard as he could. He just wanted to stroke his cock so fucking badly but, instead, he was forced to stand there while his cock screamed for attention.  
Unbeknownst to Luffy, Nami was cumming as well. The nearly hour long blowjob was enough to bring her up to the edge as well, but seeing her lover cum so hard was the last push she needed. She came hard, joining her lover in a mutual moment of orgasmic pleasure. A few seconds later, Luffy had completely covered Nami’s face with his sperm, causing her orgasm to continue as the hot liquid burned her skin. The cum-coated navigator moaned as she swallowed the semen inside her mouth, watching as the cock in front of her kept jumping with excitement.

“Oh my god…” Nami moaned. “So much delicious cum…”  
“Haaah… Haaah…” Luffy was completely spent; all of his sperm had been forced out. “Haaaah…” With a final exhale of satisfaction, Luffy fell backwards and onto his back. His arms and legs were spread all over the floor. “What… was it… you wanted help… with?”  
“We can talk about that later…” Nami crawled towards Luffy on all four, triumphantly wearing his cum as a trophy. “There are still many hours before night falls, so we still have time for some more fun before we get down to business…” Nami placed herself just below Luffy’s still erect, twitching cock and wrapped her hand around it.  
“Hey, watch it, Nami! I’m really sensitive right now!”  
“I know…”

Nami pulled his cock towards her and wrapped her lips around it once more. Instead of taking her time, she immediately started sucking and stroking him. Luffy wailed and screamed in protest, but wasn’t able to remove Nami without harming her. He just had to let her be until she was finished, but that was easier said than done since she had latched on to him and just wouldn’t let go. For another hour, Nami would force him to cum over and over without even the slightest bit of rest between each orgasm; one hour of slow, meticulous teasing, and one hour of fast, mind-blowing ejaculations. It was only fair to balance it out…


	7. Midnight Munchies (pt4)

It had seemed like an eternity before the night was finally creeping over their ship, smothering the distant sun and darkening the sea around them. Robin, ever since sending Nami off for some fun in the showers with Luffy, had been spending the day in great anticipation for the coming evening. She had struggled to keep her patience since their first night together. After years of near celibacy, she had finally found the cock that was perfect for her. She just had to wait a little bit longer.  
Thinking back on the day, even as Luffy had emerged from the shower with Nami, her eyes had been practically glued to his crotch, eyeing the slightest shift and movement of his delectable package. Robin’s thoughts and imaginations were constantly at work, sculpturing his erect member inside her head. It hadn’t helped that she had spied on the two as they had “showered”. Even if it ultimately caused her frustration to increase, she just wanted more.  
After having a brief conversation with their dear navigator about the length of her shower, Robin was relieved to hear that Luffy would indeed have enough “juice” for the evening fun. She was even told that it usually only takes an hour or so for him to make a full recovery after being completely drained. After years and years of excessive gluttony, it was only natural that Luffy had developed a body that could handle any and all sorts of extreme mating requirements.  
As their conversation had ended, Nami quickly scurried off towards Usopp’s workshop for some business. Not really caring what her new lover does during her spare time, Robin just went back trying to survive the aching torment in her loins. It wasn’t until a while later, as the dinner bell had been rung, that Nami had reappeared together with a blushing Ussop from the den of nuts and bolts. She was carrying a bag of something which she had then dropped off inside their room. Curiosity had struck Robin, but she ultimately ignored it for now, assuming that the bag’s contents would be revealed to her in due time.  
Dinner didn’t bring about any relieving sensations or breaks from her rather intense craving for man-sausage. Ironically, Robin spent most of the time fiddling the actual sausage on her plate, with the edges of her fork. This gave a few odd stares, as well as a gushing nosebleed from the cook, not that she had noticed. Robin was happily stuck inside her own mind, playing out many different sexual acts and perverted scenarios.  
Both Nami and Robin had strategically positioned themselves on either side of Luffy. Neither of them looked out of place as they sat beside their secret lover, not until Nami noticed something odd. Robin, whom had recently leaned towards Luffy, just slightly, had her hand on the massive tent on his pants. Nami almost spat out the contents of her mouth, but managed to withhold her culinary projectiles and regained her composure. This eventually led to a fearsome, but secretive, tug of war; it lasted far longer than any of them would’ve liked, and without a clear winner. If it hadn’t been for Luffy’s rubbery nature, he would surely have a lot more to say about the conflict over his genitals.  
With all of the things that had gone down during the day, time had almost come to a complete halt. Robin counted every single second, waiting eagerly for the right moment. The plan was to wait until everyone had headed off to bed, minimizing the risk of disturbing them as the three fucked. It was a very simple plan but, with almost two hours left, Robin was balancing on the very edge of what her restraint could muster, which brings us to the present. 

“You know, Robin, it’s rude to keep staring like that.”  
“You’ll have to excuse me, Nami, but I’m finding it difficult to draw my eyes off our dear captain. I’m sure you understand, though.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Spending roughly two hours and fourteen minutes slurping on his cock would indicate some form of obsession, wouldn’t you agree?”  
“At least I don’t stare at his junk out in the open…” Nami replied, pouting slightly.  
“Oh no, you would just fuck him, out in the open, on top of the ship’s figurehead.” Robin replied, holding back a slight chuckle.  
“That was totally different!”  
“How so?”  
“No one saw us!”  
“I saw you.”  
“…”  
“Hahaha! I’m sorry, Nami, but that was too easy.” Robin did feel a little bad for teasing her friend, but it was one of the few things that took her mind off of her sexual frustration.  
“You know, Robin, one of these days you’re going to get what’s coming to you, for all the times that you’ve teased me.” Nami tilted her head slightly to the left, and gave of a devilish grin. If it had been anyone other than Robin, they would’ve felt slightly alarmed at the ominous statement.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Robin smiled back. She wasn’t sure what the little cat had cooked up for her, but she was confident that she could handle anything thrown at her.  
“But you’re right… Luffy does have a wonderful cock.”  
“It looks quite appetizing, but I can’t help but imagine how it would feel like...”  
“Oh, I bet you do that all the time.” Nami chuckled. “Imagining and fantasizing about that big, hard cock of his. It must be so difficult having to wait so long for him to put it inside you…”  
“…” Robin was silent, unable to think of anything clever to say as hint of red appeared across her face.  
“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” Nami teased as she leaned in towards Robin, sliding her fingers up the archaeologist’s leg, and inside her dress. “You’re really cute when you blush like that.”  
“Well, I would be lying if I said otherwise.” Robin was getting a lot more flustered than she would care to admit, and she had no idea why. She was usually the one making others embarrassed and usually had no problems keep herself composed, so why was this happening to her all of a sudden?

Just as Nami was about to continue, the two girls were interrupted by Luffy crashing into the railing beside them. A small cloud of dust rose from the impact, causing them to cough momentarily. Once it had settled, a grinning, upside-down captain was revealed. He had obviously tried to fling himself as hard as he could and lost his grip while doing it, placing him in the predicament he was now in. It was one thing to do stupid stuff, but it was another thing to do them while placing other’s livelihood at risk. 

“Yo!”  
*Smack!* “Watch where you’re going, you idiot!” Nami roared.  
“But I didn’t hit you!”  
“It was close enough!”  
“Hnngh…” Luffy grumbled. “Hey, why is your hand all wet, Nami?” Luffy asked, wiping the slippery fluid off of his forehead.  
Nami didn’t understand what he meant at first, but quickly realized that she had hit him with the hand she had used to grope Robin with. She quickly turned red and hid her hand behind her back, pretending as if nothing had happened. Luffy just sat there looking at the two with a confused look. Robin, on the other hand, had finally regained her assertive nature, gotten off her chair and knelt down to whisper the answer to his question into his ear. His confusion quickly turned into a wide grin.

“Nami’s a pervert!” Luffy loudly exclaimed. “Hahahaha!”  
“Don’t say that so loudly, idiot! And Robin!” Nami whined. “Why did you tell him!?”  
“Because he asked.” Robin smiled back, happy with the outcome. “And I thought it would be funny.”  
“It is!” Luffy chimed in.  
“You stay out of it!”  
“By the way, Nami.” Robin paused briefly. “Did you tell him that we’re all lovers now?”  
“YOU’RE JOINING US!?” Luffy bellowed, taken completely by surprise for some reason.  
*SMACK* “Stop yelling so much, I’m getting tired of slapping you all the time!” Nami pulled at Luffy’s cheek, stretching it as much as she could.  
“Sopp puwwing sho uch, I’ve sowwy!” (Stop pulling so much, I’m sorry.)  
“Hahaha!” Robin couldn’t help but to laugh at their shenanigans. 

Whilst time seemed to pass a bit quicker as the three continued with their antics, it really didn’t add up to much in Robin’s mind. At this rate, she would go mad from waiting for anything to happen. Instead she decided to take matters into her own hands and crossed her arms. In an instant, both Luffy and Nami was covered from head to toe in Robin’s limbs. Startled and slightly alarmed, the two were quickly being rolled over to their room, wriggling and screaming to the best of their abilities.  
As the trapped bodies were pushed into her room, Robin looked around the ship, making sure she hadn’t startled any onlookers. Luckily for her, everyone was busy with their own things, in their own individual rooms. Robin took a deep breath and relaxed her body before slowly exhaling the air out of her. With steeled determination, she stepped inside and locked the door behind her, just to make sure no one accidentally walked in on them.  
Once inside, Robin watched as the wriggling duo tried to free themselves from her many limbs. Not wasting a single moment, Robin quickly walked towards Luffy and hoisted him into the air with the use of her powers. The hands covering his face opened up, but before he could ventilate his confusion, the archaeologist had already dove straight in and kissed him. With Nami still struggling on the floor, Robin took her sweet time enjoying the lips of her captain. After a few moments, Robin pulled away from Luffy, causing a small strand of saliva to stretch between their lips, before quickly breaking apart.  
Luffy was speechless. The tender, yet aggressive kiss had left its mark upon him, slowly causing his desire to rise. Noticing the pressure on her limbs, Robin allowed the tent on his pants to expand beyond the confines of her prison. Her eyes trailed downwards, along the cocoon of limbs, towards her prize. Without giving it the slightest of thought, she extended her hand and pressed her palm against the giant bulge.  
With her cheeks blushing and her heart fluttering, Robin leaned in for a more prolonged and passionate kiss. Their lips met again, and whilst their tongues danced, her hand began to stroke the tent on Luffy’s pants. With his manhood at full attention, Robin had little issue folding her hand around it as she stroked it up and down. With soft moans leaving her lips, she closed her eyes and lost herself in this moment of sheer happiness.  
While Robin indulged herself in some forceful debauchery, Nami, on the other hand, was trying to get herself loose from Robin’s limbs. Even as she thrashed and pushed, the arms barely moved, and only provided Robin with more entertainment. But as Robin became progressively more perverted, so did Nami’s determination in getting free. With a brief and adorable growl, Nami bit down on one of the many limbs surrounding her mouth. The sudden, sharp pain in her hand pulled Robin straight out of her intimate moment with Luffy, much to Nami’s delight. 

“Oh my, aren’t you the feisty one?” Robin looked at Nami who just kept nibbling away. “I guess I’ve been a bit too eager for my own good.” Robin chuckled briefly and let the arms around Luffy and Nami flutter out of existence, leaving them free to do as they pleased.  
“That was weird, but really cool!” Luffy exclaimed.  
“No, that was cheating!” Nami puffed up her cheeks. “You can’t just hog him to yourself. And just so you know, you rank below me in our relationship, so you better act like it!”  
“Hahaha! So there’s a hierarchy… I guess I can live with that.” Robin walked over to Nami, whom had just gotten on her feet. “Then allow me to show my appreciation to both my superiors…”  
“Huh?”

Without hesitation, Robin lunged in at Nami, wrapping her arms around her slender waist, and kissed her. Nami was shocked at first, but quickly adapted to the sweet sensation. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on Robin’s rear; together, they stood in the middle of the room, making out to their hearts content. Their lewd performance didn’t go unnoticed however. Luffy, standing just a couple of feet away from them, had already stripped completely naked and was masturbating his erect cock to the two ladies.

“Mmm…” Nami moaned into Robin’s mouth as she heard what Luffy was doing. “I think we need to tend to our captain…” Nami said, breaking their intimate kiss and watched him stroke. “It would be rude to keep him waiting.”  
“Oh my… I think you’re right.” Robin grinned. “But I get to go first.”  
“Hmm… Normally I would be opposed to my subordinate getting the first round, but seeing how obsessed you’ve been for him, I guess I can allow it this one time.”  
“Haha! Subordinate even…” Robin glanced over at Luffy, watching him stroke his length as she licked her lips. “Aye aye, sir…”

By the time Robin had made her intentions clear, Luffy had already darted off to the bed and was bouncing up and down on it like a child. Chuckling at his eager behaviour, Robin walked as seductively towards the bed as she could, removing a piece of clothing with each step she took. Wasting no time, the naked archaeologist hopped into bed and immediately wrapped herself around her beloved captain, pressed her naked flesh against his.  
Robin’s mind was about to melt. Not once could she have predicted how Luffy could have such an effect on her; her body trembled with excitement of what was about to happen. Losing herself briefly in the moment of warmth and comfort, Robin pushed Luffy down on his back and placed herself between his legs. Her eyes wandered all over his toned body as her hands caressed the inside of his muscled thighs.

“Let me lead, for now…” Robin meekly stated, in which Luffy only replied with a nod. 

Steeling her heart, Robin lowered herself down towards Luffy’s endowment. Her hands ran up his legs and caressed his groin as her came closer and closer to his rigid member. Robin, just inches away from him, was becoming oddly nervous once again. It was so big and, unlike before, wasn’t buried and hidden inside of Nami’s pussy. No, this time she had all of it to herself, right in front of her in its marvellous, unravelled glory. Robin looked up at Luffy, staring him in the eyes and found him looking back at her. His gentle smile made her heart race even faster than before. She couldn’t hold back any longer.  
With her tongue extended, and with a lewd expression on her face, Robin dove in and devoured his tasty cock-head. Her lips wrapped around his member, trapping him inside of her as she licked and sucked all over him. Robin cupped his balls with her left hand and gripped his shaft with her right. Together they began fondling and stroking him as she continued to slurp on his wonderful penis. Up and down she stroked and sucked, not able to even slightly control her rising lust.  
Nami, whom had been watching for most of the time, had quickly undressed herself as well and hopped into bed with them as soon she Luffy being devoured. Robin’s uninhibited lust had sparked Nami’s own arousal; the little cat couldn’t just stand by and watch as they had all of the fun for themselves. Since Luffy’s erection was all but taken, Nami quickly placed herself above his head, and pressed her moist sex against his face. She arched her back and dug her nails into his chest as he began to suck and lick all over her eager pussy.  
Watching from below, Robin could see everything that happened to Nami. This made her own cunt ache with need, and served to push herself even harder to give Luffy the blowjob of his life. She held his balls and tugged on them as she swallowed more and more of his cock. Her tongue coiled around him, pressing against the underside of his shaft as she continued to stroke him. Robin began to rotate her head and hand; she was determined to give as much pleasure to Luffy as she could.  
In any other circumstance, Robin would’ve been far more meticulous and thorough with her blowjob, making sure she enjoyed it to the fullest. This time, after not tasting a proper cock for so very long, she just couldn’t help herself. She was far too desperate to care; she needed it so fucking much. After spending that one night with Nami and Luffy, her libido had skyrocketed and caused her many hours of sleep. But the wait was finally over, she had his delicious, thick, meaty cock trapped inside her wet mouth, and there was no way anyone could take it away from her.  
Nami moaned as she massaged her tits, enjoying the slippery tongue and the strong mouth licking and sucking away at her sex; she pressed and grinded herself against Luffy, using him as a toy for her own enjoyment. Having Robin work her magic on his member had made their captain even more eager to please. Nami could definitely see herself enjoying this threesome more than she thought she would. She would just have to deal with the black-haired minx in front of her.

“Oooh fuck, Luffy! That’s right, lick my pussy!” Nami moaned. “Mmm… You must have sucked a lot of cocks in your days, Robin. You’re getting him so riled up!”  
“Mmm!” Robin popped the cock out of her mouth and gave it a single, hard kiss before replying. “Oh I’ve had my fair share…”  
“Seeing you suck him like that… Aaah..!” Nami moaned as Luffy’s tongue lapped all over her sensitive button. “Has got me so fucking horny!” Nami began to tense up, fighting to keep herself steady as her first orgasm approached.  
“You’re not so bad yourself…” Robin stood up on her knees and placed herself over Luffy’s twitching cock. “But you haven’t seen anything yet…”

Unable to resist the temptation of a hard cock inside of her, Robin wrapped her hand around Luffy’s member and guided it towards her dripping cunt. She moaned loudly as the tip began to prod her as she slowly lowered herself on top of him. Biting her lip, Robin groaned as the thick, throbbing rod entered her; it almost felt like she was being split in half. She had to be careful, though, one mistake could have her completely impaled, something that would probably make her cum in an instant.  
Robin was shaking and trembling as the meaty shaft pulsated inside of her, pressing against all of her most tender of spots. She couldn’t speak a single word or move a single inch. Her entire being had been pushed into a state of complete ecstasy; it was out of this world. Never could she have imagined that her captain’s cock could make her feel this way. Her arms and legs were like noodles, but they were the only things keeping her from collapsing.  
Nami was grinning like a wolf, watching as Robin desperately tried to compose herself. She knew far too well how her first night with Luffy had been. Much like Robin, Nami had completely lost control over her body, unable to even move as that wonderful cock had ravaged her pussy. And now, it was Robin turn to enjoy it, and Nami wasn’t going to let this chance go to waste. Her plan was unfolding just as she had hoped it to; she just had to wait just a few more moments before she could strike.  
Not sensing any life coming from Robin, Luffy naturally assumed that she wanted him to take the lead, so Luffy did what he normally did and started humping the thing his cock was buried inside of. He pushed Robin up into the air, sliding his dick out of her, but just enough for his bulging cock-head to stay inside. As a result, after being sent upwards, Robin’s weight would force her down, impaling her on his endowment.  
Robin screamed as each thrust launched her into the air and groaned ever time her weight pushed her down on his cock. Her body was losing it completely as it went limp under the intense pleasure that was coursing through her. Even as she tried to steady herself under the onslaught of Luffy’s thrusts, Robin could do very little as he increased his pace. Up and down she flew, moaning and whimpering as her wetness coiled around the invader, squeezing it for dear life.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…!” Robin moaned, her body flying up and down. “Oooh my god, you’re so fucking good!”  
“Aaah! That’s right, Luffy, fuck her silly!”  
“H-how is it possible for him to be this good…!?” Robin gasped.  
“Like you said; you’ve seen nothing yet… I know… Turn around, Robin; I’ll hold you steady while he fucks you…”

In moment of respite, Luffy halted his thrusts to allow Robin, with her shaking legs, to switch position so she could rest her back against Nami. Once in place, with her body supported by her lovely friend, Robin placed her hands on top of Luffy’s toned chest. As soon as she seemed comfortable, Luffy began fucking her once again, forcing out as many lewd, delicious moans as he could. It would not take long before he had her cumming all over him.  
Gasping and whimpering, the archaeologist held on to Luffy’s firm chest, keeping herself steady as she was reaching the edge of her first orgasm. Her sizeable tits bounced up and down as her captain fucked her silly. Her nipples was hard a steel and could probably poke someone’s eyes out if they got too close. As her impending orgasm rose inside of her, a sound of rattling metal could be heard; Robin couldn’t care less, though, she was about to cum her fucking brains out.  
But, in that moment in time, something cold and oddly familiar wrapped around her wrists. With a notable click and the strong sensation of having all her powers swept away, Robin realized what a terrible mistake she had just made. Around her wrists was a pair of seastone cuffs, put in place by the devious little cat behind her. Robin lost all of her strength as she slumped backwards into Nami’s arms. With the distinct lack of a control over her own body, Robin could no longer hold back the impending orgasm.  
By Nami’s orders, Luffy grabbed Robin’s ankles and went into gear two, fucking the archaeologist as hard as he could. His steaming, hot cock slammed into her tight, wet pussy, sending shockwaves throughout Robin’s entire body. Normally, Luffy would have no problem keep his stamina in check as he fucked his new lover, but having two women, and the act of pleasuring them both at the same time, made it that much harder to keep his load in check.  
Robin completely lost her mind as she was forced over the edge; she screamed and moaned as her pussy exploded with pleasure. Without any control over her body, Robin came over and over again, with no sign of it stopping. Luffy’s relentless assault gave her no reprieve and, with those damn cuffs, she was utterly helpless to do anything about it. Robin gasped for air, desperate to keep the intense pleasure from driving her insane; in the end, it was all but a fruitless effort.  
Just behind her sat Nami, grinning in victory as she got Robin right where she wanted her. Even as she came on Luffy’s face, Nami wanted nothing more than to observe that perverted archaeologist descend into utter madness. She reached around Robin’s waist and began pleasuring her aching clit, sending waves and waves of wonderful torment throughout her sex. It was a sweet victory, one that she was going to savour as much as she could. No one was going to stop Nami from putting her new lover in her place.

“What’s wrong, Robin, can’t do as you please anymore!?”  
“Aaah! Fuuuuck, cumming so haaard!” Robin couldn’t hear a thing; she was lost in a haze of lust and pleasure. “Aaaaah! I’m cumming again!!!”  
“Just you wait, Robin, I’m going to keep going until I break you… Fuck her as hard as you can, Luffy!” After boldly proclaiming her intentions, Nami removed herself from Luffy and hopped off of the bed.

Robin was far too busy cumming her brains out to even care what Nami was up to. All she wanted was to keep tasting that wonderful, big, hard, throbbing cock thrust in and out of her squirting cunt. And that was precisely what she was going to get. Just as Nami had hopped off of the bed, Luffy had pushed Robin down on her face, with her ass high up in the air, and proceeded to fuck her doggy style. With her arms still locked behind her back and all her power drained from her body, all Robin could do was act as the tight fuck-toy she was.  
Luffy gritted his teeth as he continued to fuck Robin from behind. His strong, quick pace caused his testicles to slam into her quivering clit, forcing her to keep cumming. The pleasure wasn’t just one-sided however; Luffy could feel his cum-sack boil with need and his cock growing harder with every thrust he made. The wet pussy wrapped around him, sucking him in every timed he pulled out. Even though he tried, Robin’s sex proved too amazing for him to hold out any longer. With a final push, Luffy buried himself deep inside of her, and came.  
Robin’s eyes shot open and her jaw went limp as the huge load erupted inside of her. Her tongue dangled out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back into her head. She had never had such a strong orgasm in her life, and it just kept growing and growing, much like the load inside of her. Luffy’s cock pumped and pulsated inside of her, releasing roped after roped of hot, sticky ejaculate. The two just stood there, on the bed, frozen in time as their individual orgasm slowly calmed down. After a few moments, Luffy slowly slid his cock out of Robin, causing his semen to pour out of her quivering snatch.  
Robin was shaking uncontrollably. Her entire body was on fire, but that alone wouldn’t suffice to describe what her cunt was going through. She was in love with it. Never would she be able to get it out of her head, never would any other man be able to satisfy her. It was unreal. Just as her orgasm had died down, as a moment of relaxation had finally been bestowed upon her, came Nami, returning from whatever activity she had occupied herself.  
Her eyes meekly stared at the redhead and whatever weird, black contraption she had around her waist. It took some time for her to understand just what it was; her mind wasn’t exactly in a state where it could function properly. But, as the seconds trickled away, realisation finally struck her. Just above her, loomed a figure with a buzzing, protruding phallus sticking out from, what she could only guess, a pair of latex thongs. 

“Do you like it?” Nami said, grinning like a wolf. “I had Usopp make it for us. It even vibrates, as you can see.”  
“You can’t be serious.” Robin replied, her voice exhausted from all the moaning.  
“Oh I’m dead serious, Robin… We’re going to take turns fucking you silly, as a sweet payback for all the naughty things you’ve done.  
“…” Robin didn’t respond, her sight was glued to the lifelike rubber cock vibrating in front of her.  
“I hope you didn’t plan on sleeping any time soon, because tonight we’re going to make you our own personal pet.” Nami paused briefly, stroking her newly acquired appendage. “Mmm, this is going to be so much fun…”


	8. Midnight Munchies (Final)

Nami could not be happier; she was finally going to get back at Robin for all of her mischievous behaviour and antics. It was a special kind of feeling seeing your “tormentor” lying on your bed all helpless, unable to do a single thing. She continued to stroke her strap on, moving her hand up and down the rubbery length as provocative as she could. Nami loved watching as Robin tried to collect herself from her sudden loss of control. The poor thing wasn’t used to not getting everything she wanted, so she was a bit flustered.  
While Nami was revelling in her newly acquired position of power, Luffy was just sitting next to Robin and chuckling like a complete dork. Nami had talked to him previously about their little plan and had been very eager to take part in it. As long as Nami was fine with it, he’d be more than happy to take on more partners, especially if it was one of his crew. Of course, Nami would always be his true partner and as long as the other understood that then there would be no problem. The more the merrier after all!

“Shishishishishi! You two are hilarious!” Luffy chuckled.  
“It would seem that I have been place in a rather precarious situation. I am impressed, captain, I did not expect for you to be this devious.” Robin tried so hard to compose herself, but her nervous voice gave her away in an instant.  
“Oh he just did as I told him to.” Nami replied. “Besides, all he did was to keep you occupied…”  
“I suppose that is true.” Robin paused briefly and sat up on the bed and got into a more dignified position, her hands still cuffed behind her back. “Would you mind unlocking these for me, Luffy? I can make it worth your…”  
“Nope!” Luffy cheerfully interrupted.  
“Oh please, captain…” Robin leaned in towards Luffy and licked her lips. “You are already so big and hard again… Let me fix th-aaaaaaah!” Before Robin could lower herself and wrap her luscious lips around her captain’s cock, Nami swooped in and quickly grabbed her legs and pulled her away from him.  
“Not so fast there, you little slut! You’re not doing anything without our permission.” Nami pulled her new pet to the edge of the bed and held her legs high and far apart, exposing Robin’s dripping sex.  
“N-Nami?” Robin asked nervously, feeling the shaft of the strap on rubbing up and down between her wet lips. Somehow, as the Nami played with Robin’s pussy, even more strength was sapped from her body; there was something weird going on with that rubber cock.  
“Oh…” Nami grinned, placing the tip of her strap on against Robin’s eager entrance. “Seems like you finally noticed.” With a slow, but firm thrust, Nami pushed her toy inside of Robin.  
“Ooooh fuuuuuck!” Robin moaned as the toy slid inside of her.  
“Luffy, if you would.”  
“Aye aye, Sir!”

Without wasting a single second, Luffy hopped up from his spot and landed just above Robin’s face. He chuckled merrily before pressing his cock against the lips of her mouth, signalling his wish to enter. Even though Robin wanted to fight back with all her might, the vibrating toy, as well as the cuffs around her wrists, had drained her of all physical strength. The tip of her captain’s dick pushed inside of her without much effort. Robin had no choice but to allow this tasty invader passage into her soft, wet mouth.

“Mmmmph!” Robin’s eyes widened as she was muffled by her captain’s length.

She groaned as both cocks filled her up at both ends. There was no mistaking it anymore; That devious little kitten had been so audacious to have fit a kairoseki core inside of that vibrating dildo. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Besides sapping her strength, the dildo prevented her from controlling any muscles below her waist. This made it impossible for Robin to manipulate her sex so that it would be much easier for her to handle all the pleasure. Instead, she was forced to endure the sensation of every single, vibrating inch.  
Robin, with her limp legs and her slack jaw couldn’t do a thing as Nami and Luffy had their way with her. Her pussy coiled and convulsed around the slippery intruder, sending relentless pleasures throughout her entire body. Her throat was pushed apart by Luffy’s hard cock as is slid in and out of her. If that wasn’t enough, Robin had to endure having his balls slam down on her face as he pushed in and out. It was unreal. She felt like a mere object, used only for the satisfaction of her two captors. It was amazing!

“Yes, moan like the slut you are, Robin!” Nami grinned and leaned in towards Luffy, pushing Robin’s legs along with her. “Kiss me, Luffy!”

With only a gentle smile as response, Luffy leaned in towards Nami and locked his lips with hers. As they kissed, Robin wriggled a twisted below them, forced to listen to their passionate moment while the cocks just rested deep inside of her. She groaned and gurgled as her need for oxygen increased. “How long are they going to keep this up!?” Her mind screamed. Desperation began to erupt as she gagged on Luffy’s cock. She needed air!  
Suddenly, Nami began pushing the toy in and out of Robin and fucked her as she continued her kiss with Luffy. Just as Robin felt like she was about to faint, Luffy pulled himself up and let her throbbing cock out of her. Air rushed into her lungs and Robin could finally breathe again. But, just as she had gotten used to the sweet sensation of air, Luffy pushed down on her and forced his shaft deep inside her tight gullet.

“Careful, Luffy, Robin has far more responsibilities to see to before we can let her rest!” Nami broke free from their kiss and gave Robin’s left ass cheek a hefty slap.  
“MMMMMPH!!!”

Just like that, Robin was forced over the edge. Her pussy convulsed and tightened around Nami’s vibrating toy as she came. Robin screamed as hard as she could and even though Luffy had her completely clogged up she still managed to produce a muffled, gurgling groan. With the buzzing dildo still pushing in and out of her, and the increasing lack of oxygen, Robin’s orgasm continued to swell. Her eyes began roll into the back of her head as the pleasure rushed towards its apex.  
As Robin enjoyed her second orgasm, Nami kept fucking the cumming woman and grinned like no tomorrow. She was completely enthralled with subduing this perverted vixen; she was getting exactly what she deserved and Nami was loving every single bit of her delicious revenge. Her hips swayed back and forth, rotating slightly to reach those special areas that drove Robin wild. Wet, sloppy sounds echoed inside their room as she increased the pace of her thrusts, slamming herself into her new toy.  
Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and the muscles in her legs began to complain as the she pushed herself to the limit. Nami didn’t care, though; all she could focus on was fucking the brains out of Robin and make her cunt explode with pleasure. She had never really been in a position of power when it came to sex, besides for certain kinds of blowjobs. Her knees always got so weak when she were with Luffy, so Nami hadn’t even given this sort of thing a single thought; but that’s going to change from now on.

“N-Nami…” Luffy grunted, pulling away from their kiss. “I’m going to cum…”  
“Yes, Luffy, unload all that tasty cum down Robin’s slut-throat! Fill her up like the cum-dumpster she is!”

Just moments later, Luffy began to moan as Nami grabbed him closer and resume their tender moment, tasting his lustful grunts as his balls began to pump. With a single, hard thrust, he pushed his entire length into Robin, stretching her throat to the brim as he shot strings of hot, boiling cum right into her stomach. Nami almost came right on the spot as she felt her lover ejaculate.  
On the other end, Robin was going completely insane from the overwhelming experience of her continuous orgasm and all that semen flowing into her belly. She had no control over her body and her pussy was quivering and pulsating as it tightened around the rubber cock. Her entire being was trembling, aching and screaming as the unmeasurable pleasure swept across her body. Robin’s orgasm was so hard that she couldn’t even muster forth a simple grunt.  
As his balls unloaded, Luffy grabbed Robin by her waist and began to thrust in and out, giving his cock some much needed stimulation as he came. The very second he pulled out, cum exploded out of Robin’s nose and landed all over cheeks. As he pushed down, the pool of cum that had formed at the entrance of her throat was pushed to the side and was forced out of her mouth. Luffy didn’t realize this was happening and just happily continued until his balls were empty.

LINE HERE

“Haaaaaaaah…” Luffy sighed, falling back on the bed. “That felt great! You’re really good at this, Robin! Shishishishi!”  
“Hah… Hah…” Nami heaved, having exhausted herself a bit too quickly. “Holy crap… Are you still alive, Robin?” A couple of seconds passed as Robin was able to reply; she had to gulp down all that cum in her mouth.  
*Y-Ye… Yes…”  
“Phew! That’s a relief! I thought we might have gone a bit overboard for a second there!”  
“…” Robin didn’t reply, she lied still and focused on her latest, dissipating orgasm.  
“I think you’ve earned your rest now, Robin…” Nami stroked her friend’s thighs as she pulled the vibrating strap on out of her. 

As the toy slid out, Nami unstrapped it from her crotch, turned off the vibration and let it fall to the floor. Her pussy had become absolutely soaked after their lengthy fucking and she couldn’t wait to get her share of cock. Nami ran her fingers between her wet lips, easing the aching just a bit as she stared at Robin cum-covered mouth and cheeks. She was so incredibly sexy lying on their bed, chest heaving up and down with every breath she took; all that sticky semen across her face that just wouldn’t run off.  
Nami crawled up on the bed, between Robin’s legs, and made her way towards her prize. Her hips swayed seductively with every step she took. Having Luffy watch her like this made her so very happy. She would do absolutely anything for him, and would do so in a heartbeat, but right now all she could think about was burrowing his wonderful cock as deep into her lustful pussy as she could.  
As she reached her king, whom was resting on his back, Nami leaned in and began licking his semi-erect cock. There was plenty of delicious cum to devour before she would claim him. She closed her eyes and ran her tongue up his already stiffening shaft and licked up all cum that happened to cross her path. Once at the top, she wrapped her lips around him and sucked feverishly on his sensitive tip, savouring all that delicious cum she had collected.  
Luffy gritted his teeth as Nami sucked, he was much too sensitive for his liking, but he knew better than to stop her. He just had to wait until she was finished, which could take a while if she got a bit too into it. Luckily for him, she was fairly quick this time, making sure he was all clean for what was to occur next. After giving him a few more “encouraging” licks and kisses, his cock had returned to her preferred, rock hard state.

“Fuck me from behind, Luffy…” Nami said softly, biting her lower lip as she turned around, placing her aching sex just above Robin’s face. “Fuck me in front of Robin and show her how amazing you are!”

Luffy stared with wide eyes at the erotic sight in front of him. He swallowed slightly as he bounced up from the bed, landing once again on his knees, ready for round three. He inched forward, making sure that he didn’t step on Robin or her hair, and guided his eager member towards his target. Without wasting a second, Luffy pressed himself between Nami’s lips and slowly pushed inside. Lewd moans came from the other end of her lover as her pressed his cock inside of her.  
From below, Robin watched as Luffy spread Nami’s pussy until that familiar cum-sack obscured her vision. She had done quite a good job at regaining her composure, but her wrists were still locked behind her back with those infernal cuffs. With those two just above her, there was no way Robin could move sufficiently well to get out from her predicament. But even as she plotted her escape she felt the return on the same, incredible lust she felt before. Her face turned red under the weight of his heavy balls. She stared at Luffy’s cock, watching it slowly slide in and out of her friend, parting her wet lips and stretching her tightness.  
Nami groaned as the aching frustration in her sex quickly evaporated into nothingness, leaving nothing behind but a pure, satisfying pleasure. Her jaw dropped and her back arched instinctively as Luffy continued to fuck her. How hard it had been to watch him fuck Robin and not get anything herself. But now it was Robin’s turn to ache and desperately crave for more cock! Yes, she had finally gotten what she wanted and was moaning happily with every single thrust her lover made. 

“Fuck me harder, Luffy! Slam that cock deep inside of me!” Nami moaned loudly. “Fuck my pussy!”

Luffy had already ejaculated twice now, which had drained a fair bit of his stamina. Regardless, he was far from done and he refused to do anything half-heartedly. He grabbed Nami by her waist and slowly increased the pace of his thrusts. Like an accelerating sea-train, Luffy kept raising the tempo until Nami was flailing back and forth, screaming in pure sexual bliss. His cock rocketed In and out of her at blurring speeds, all while his bloated cum-sack grinded all over Robin’s blushing face.

“Oooooh FUUUUCK!!!” Nami screamed, falling down, face first, into Robin’s groin as she lost all strength. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!!!”

Robin gasped as she felt Nami’s mouth press down on her sensitive cunt. At that point, something inside Robin snapped and she just dropped any semblance of inhibition. Without even the slightest of thoughts Robin flung her legs around Nami and trapped her in her embrace. She raised her head, tilting it and began licking Nami’s pulsating clit whilst enjoying the rough, grinding sensation of Luffy’s cock pushing back and forth over her face.  
She sucked on the sensitive bud, twirling her tongue around it and flicking it around between her lips. Robin was hoping that Nami would do the same to her, but never received the response she was looking for. Instead, Nami was lying on top of her, shaking and grunting like an animal. “Someone, please fuck my pussy!” Robin’s mind begged, but no such thing came. She had to be satisfied with being a source of pleasure for her new owners, and not the one receiving it.  
Robin paused briefly, contemplating on what she had just realized. If her face wasn’t the brightest of red already, this surely had her glowing like nothing else. “My owners…” Her mind repeated those words over and over again. She was supposed to be the one in control, and the one whom had pets and toys for her own amusement, not the other way around. “Why does it feel so… right?” It wasn’t easy thinking with that huge cock sliding across your face, but Robin was finally realizing something about herself, something she wouldn’t dare to have explored before she meeting the Strawhats.

“FUUCK!!!” Robin was instantly pulled out of her thoughts as Nami groaned out in ecstasy, cumming all over Robin’s unsuspecting face. Her sweet juices gushed out and ran down the archaeologists cheeks, whom could only watch enviously as Nami’s pussy squeezed down on Luffy’s cock, which was still forcing its way in and out of her.

Nami was shaking between Robin’s legs and held on for dear life as her lover kept pounding her like a jackhammer. She gritted her teeth and tensed up her muscles just to survive this wonderful torment of intense pleasures pouring through her being. Sweat ran down her tight body and ample chest, making the contact she had with Robin quite slippery. As she rode through the peaks of her orgasm, Luffy began to make more precise and rough thrust. Just a few seconds later, an obscene amount of semen exploded inside of her.  
Her eyes shot open as if someone had just punched the air out of her lungs and her face became twisted with pleasure. Nami’s quivering cunt wrapped around Luffy, whom had parked himself neatly inside of her, pumping her to the brim with cum. The hot and seemingly boiling semen burned her sex, driving her completely insane. She just couldn’t stop cumming, it was so freaking intense. It didn’t help that Robin was still going strong with her superb cunnilingus techniques.

“Mmm…” Robin quietly moaned below the shaking navigator, licking and slurping up Luffy’s cum that was pouring out. She couldn’t get enough of the stuff, it’s was mindboggling how tasty his load is.

After her orgasm had died down, Luffy leaned in over Nami and rested his heaving chest against her back. He had now ejaculated for the third time, and it was starting to affect even him. Normally he was given at least a couple of minutes between each fuck, just enough time to reload. But Nami had seemed determined to play as hard as she could tonight. He inched forward to Nami’s slumped head and nibbled softly on her earlobe.

“Aaaah!” Nami moaned. His teeth gently chewed and rubbed against her soft flesh. “Not so sudden, Luffy, haha…” She chuckled happily. “That was amazing…”  
“Shishishishishi! I know, right!?”  
“Can you continue?” Nami asked, a sly grin widening over her face.  
“S-sure, just give me a couple of minutes.” Luffy had plenty of bodily stamina, but his testicles were reaching their limit. Besides, his cock was pretty sensitive, there was no way he could survive another rough fucking without it going crazy.  
“Haha! Okay, you’ve got two minutes to recover.” Nami smiled. “I kind of need a short break myself. What about you, Robin?”  
“I…” Robin stuttered, her head was full of conflicting thoughts. She had underestimated her friend and her abilities in both bed and mind. “I think I might need a break as well.” Robin lied to herself, she wanted nothing more than to bend over, just like Nami, and be fucked like the perverted whore she was.  
“Oh aren’t you a cute!” Nami grinned, rubbing her leaking cunt over Robin’s mouth. “I think you need discipline you a bit more.”  
“…” Robin didn’t respond. She wanted to, but she just couldn’t quite get any words out while Nami rode her.

LINE HERE

After having her fun, Nami ordered Luffy to help Robin up on her knees and to clean her face with one of the small towels lying on top of the nightstand. Robin yelped briefly as she was flung up from the bed and held in place as Luffy clumsily rubbed the cloth over Robin’s face. As the two had their small, awkward moment together, Nami was organizing a bunch pillows into a neat pile for Robin to rest her back and head against. The cat gestured Luffy to place their pet against the pillows so she could rest her back and head against the pile of softness. Luffy eagerly complied.

“Is this comfortable?” Nami asked, placing the final pillow behind Robin’s head.  
“Yes, thank you…” Robin answered confused.  
“Good! Your turn, Luffy!”

Nami and Luffy had already gone over this previously, and getting him to do as he was told was remarkably easy for some reason. Maybe frequent ejaculations got rid of most of his stupidity? He quickly darted over to Robin and, to her surprise, pulled her legs apart and grinned. Robin’s face got a slight tint of red as her captain turned around and leaned his back against hers, resting his head on her left shoulder. He was so incredibly warm, and being cheek to cheek with him made her heart flutter with excitement.

“Now you stay put and watch us like a good girl, Robin.” Nami ordered, attempting a stern, yet playful tone.

Nami arched her back and raised her ass, just slightly, and leaned in towards Luffy and his flaccid penis. She licked her lips and stuck her tongue out teasingly and winked. Both Robin and their captain watched the cat as she continued with her lewd display and teasing antics. Nami pushed forward, pressing her tits against Luffy and rubbed them up and down his stiffening length. Slowly, but surely, his tip began to poke out between them, slowly climbing up towards her chin.  
Swiftly, Nami dove in and devoured the juicy head and locked her mouth around it, moaning happily as she tasted it. Luffy grunted as the sensitivity wasn’t quite gone yet and sighed heavily as his cock was brought to full mast. Robin, whom could only watch, stared as the cat lapped all over her captain’s cock-head. She was sure that Nami wanted her to be impressed and aroused by her skill but, instead, Robin could sense a sudden burst of control coming back to her.  
As Nami worked his cock, Robin analysed every single thing she did, comparing their ability in the silence of her mind. She had been taken aback by how sexually aggressive and dominating Nami could be, that’s for sure, but there was no doubt that she lacked the ability to fellate a cock properly. Robin smiled back in confidence, for the first time since this event unfolded, becoming completely confident that she dwarfed the poor cat in the art of sucking cock.  
Of course, as she smiled, Robin drew the attention of said cat and received a rather predictable and confused stare. “What is she smiling at?” Nami thought. She knew that her actions had caused a sudden change within Robin, but she didn’t know why. This was supposed to be Robin’s punishment for toying with her, so why was she smiling back at her with such pleased confidence? Determined to put the archaeologist in her place, Nami lowered her head and resumed the blowjob. There was no need to be concerned; things would fall in place eventually anyway. 

“Does it feel good, captain?” Robin whispered softly, just loud enough so Nami could hear.  
“Oooh yes…” Luffy gasped. “Nami is really good at this!”  
“Fufufu… I can see that. However, if you take these cuffs off of me, I can show her how to properly suck a cock…”

A vein popped out on Nami’s temple as the words had slipped out of Robin’s lips. The cat flared up and it was as if her very soul burst into a raging wildfire. Nami coiled her tongue around her lover’s cock and bobbed up and down, slurping loudly and lewdly. She twisted her head and increased her speed, pushing his length deeper and deeper. Her chest fell against the bed as she lowered her head, and it wasn’t long until she had swallowed his entire cock.  
Luffy barely had any time to react as Nami went berserk on his manhood. He gasped and tensed up, pressed backwards against Robin and flexed the muscles in his thighs and groin, praying for his survival. It was all he could do once Nami got serious. His jaw was clenched shut and he couldn’t even keep his eyes open as the overwhelming sensation took control over his sex. It took everything he had to not just slam his legs shut and prevent Nami from doing what she did. He knew that he couldn’t, but he took solace in the fact that this wouldn’t continue for long.  
Nami, whom had buried Luffy deep inside her throat, wriggled her tongue out of her stuffed mouth and started fondling his heavy testicles. She stared up towards him, watching his face make the cutest of grimaces, but that’s not what her gaze was focus on. Just to his side, Robin stared down at her, completely baffled to what was going on. Nami just kept staring, as if challenging her upstart pet to a duel.  
The navigator wasted no time and quickly pushed herself up from Luffy’s groin, sliding the tip of his cock back into the entrance of her throat, just to force herself back down in an instant. She pushed her tongue out, just like before, and juggled his balls for few seconds before sliding him out again. This time, Nami kept her tongue extended and let it drag along his pulsating shaft until she reached his tip. Once she did, Nami wrapped her lips tightly around the cock-head and sucked as hard as she could, flicking her snake-like tongue over his oozing cum-slit.  
This sudden, intense sucking almost brought Luffy right over the edge, but his lover knew him far too well to allow him such a quick release. She swiftly popped him out of her mouth and jerked his cock up and down, leaving her tongue dangling just inches away from his tip. Her grip was firm but gentle, keeping his orgasm just out of his reach. Between each couple of strokes, Nami would dive in and envelop his throbbing cock-head, coil her tongue around it and suck for dear life before popping him out of her mouth, just to repeat her action over and over again.  
As soon as Nami sensed the slightest shred of composure in Luffy, she quickly began to deepthroat him. The walls of her tight, wet throat were forced apart as the massive, throbbing member slid into her. Nami rotated her hand, twisting it as she stroked him up and down, syncing her handjob with her lewd throat-fucking. Grunts and whimpers could be heard escaping Luffy’s mouth, her tongue dragged along his pulsating shaft, just outside of her mouth. He hadn’t stopped clenching his fists for even a moment since Nami has begun. His toes curled up and his balls pulled into his groin with an almost painful strength.  
Luffy’s eyes shot open and gritted his teeth; he was cumming for the fourth time. His back arched backwards from the sheer force of his orgasm, unintentionally pushing his entire weight against Robin’s chest. Cum rushed through his jerking member and exploded out of the tip, coating the insides of Nami’s mouth. Jets of semen pumped straight down her throat, but much of it remained in her mouth. Nami rubbed the tip of her tongue over his slit as he came, teasing out as much cum as she could.  
Robin sat in awe as she stared down Luffy’s chest. “What in the world was happening…?” She was completely dumbfounded. There was no way Nami could be THAT much better than her! Robin had far more experience, superior techniques and that’s not even including her devil fruit into the mix. Yet Nami had managed to make Luffy ejaculate in under a minute. No, it was quicker than that; fifty two seconds.

“Haah.., Haah…” Luffy grunted. “T-That… That’s enough… Nami. Please spare me…”

Nami was still twisting her tongue around his pulsating tip, lapping up any remaining cum. She slowly pulled her head away, dragging her lips along Luffy’s sensitive skin and pushing his cock downwards until it popped out of her. Like a catapult, it flung up and bounced against his stomach, leaving a strand of sticky fluid hanging between him and the tip of his cock. Pleased with her performance, Nami watched as it jerked around in the air as if it was still trying to pump out more sperm.  
Her gaze slowly crept up his body until they met the eyes of the shocked archaeologist. Nami stood up on her knees, cheeks bloated from all the cum in her mouth. She crawled forward until she was inches away from Robin. Without warning, Nami leaned in and kissed Robin, pouring all her hard work into the mouth of the surprised woman. Robin closed her eyes as Nami’s tender lips pressed against hers, letting that familiar taste flow into her.  
Their tongues met, twisting and swirling together, savouring the flavour of Luffy’s cum. After leaving roughly half of her prize in Robin’s care, Nami pulled away and raised her hands up to her cheeks and swallowed. The archaeologist opened her eyes and watched in admiration as Nami passionately gulped down her tasty treat. She felt humbled by the girl’s skilful performance; almost to the point where she felt unworthy of the gift she had just been given; she wouldn’t waste good cum, though, and threw away any hesitation, slowly letting it slide down her throat. In the end she had, yet again, severely underestimated her friend.

LINE HERE

“You might be better than me at sucking cock, Robin.” Nami paused momentarily after speaking up, smiling gently.  
“…” Robin just sat there, waiting eagerly to hear what Nami had to say.  
“But I’m better at sucking HIS cock.” Nami continued. “I love Luffy with every fibre of my being, and that love is what separates you from me, Robin. I’ve worked tirelessly to become the best partner that I can for Luffy, both in and outside the bedroom. I know what gets him going and, as a result, I can make him explode pretty much whenever I want to.”  
“Fufufu… I share a familiar, strong feeling for Luffy and whilst it pales in comparison to your love for him, Nami, I still want the opportunity to show him how grateful I am.”  
“In that case…” Nami paused, slowly inching forward. “I will allow you your wish, but you will do whatever we say…” She leaned in and whispering into Robin’s ears. “Do whatever we want…”  
“Y-Yes…” Robin’s heart was racing.  
“To obediently stand by our side…” Nami continued.  
“Yes…”  
“And. Be. Our. Pet.” Nami brushed her lips against Robin and grinned.  
“Mmm... Yes, my mistress.” 

The two women kissed once more, nibbling and giggling as they toyed with each other’s lips. Both of them were incredibly excited for completely different reasons. Nami had never thought of being a mistress to anyone else before. The mere idea of having Robin obey every single command was an intoxicating sensation. She wouldn’t do anything too mean; of course, she was still a good person and would give out rewards appropriately. Her mind raced, “What should I make her do first?”  
For Robin, her newly acquired taste for submission, along with her acceptance of the title of pet, had come as a big surprise for her; nonetheless, it was a role and position she happily welcomed. To be able to join both Luffy and Nami in their perverted escapades was just what she needed. Finding release was dreadfully hard on the ship as there seldom was enough privacy to achieve it. Now Robin could finally sate her immense lust, even if it meant a life of servitude on her knees. But that was just what she wanted.

“Does that mean I have to walk her?” Luffy suddenly blurted out.  
*SMACK* “DON’T RUIN THIS MOMENT, IDIOT!” Nami roared.  
“But you said she was going to be our pet, right!? You need to walk and feed them, and occasionally take them out to po…” *SMACK*  
“DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!”  
“Hahahaha!” Robin couldn’t hold it in any longer. “You can take me on walks if you want, Luffy…”  
“See! Robin understands!”  
“Whatever… Do what you want…” Nami replied, letting out an exasperated sigh.  
“Haha! Don’t worry, mistress…” Robin smiled back. “We’re just joking around.”  
“We are?” Luffy crossed his arms and tilted his head. This was too confusing for him.  
“So…” Robin said, her voice taking on a more sultry tone. “Mind taking these cuffs off?”  
“Oh right! I completely forgot!”

Nami shoved Luffy to the side, planting his face firmly in to the wall. As she undid the cuffs from Robin’s wrists, she realized how warm and sweaty she was. “Poor thing must be dehydrated at this point…” She thought. But in all honesty, they were all pretty sweaty and dirty from all the fun they’ve had. “Maybe we should call it a day and take a shower?” Nami removed the last cuff and placed the restraints on her nightstand, watching as Robin rejoiced as her strength returned to her.

“What do you say?”  
“Thank you mistress.” Robin obediently replied.  
“Good girl!” Nami grinned. This was so much fun.  
“Can I pet her…?” Luffy asked carefully, pouting slightly as he sat down next to them.  
“You have to ask her, silly.” Nami replied and watched as Luffy slowly turned his head towards Robin, waiting for her to respond.  
“Of course, master. Use me as you wish…” Robin arched her back, pushing her chest out and spread her knees. With her hands resting on her thighs, she presented her figure to him, waiting for him to act.

Even though her intentions were far more perverted than what the situation required, Robin had become so frustratingly horny thanks to Nami’s blowjob. Her pussy was soaked and craved even the simplest of attention. Instead of giving her what she so desperately needed, Luffy just reach up to her head and ruffled her hair around, just like he would a dog. It was a very awkward sensation at first, but the feeling quickly transformed into a pleasant, playful submission.  
As their sexual activities drew to a close, Nami made Robin swear to never entertain her perverted needs unless she had gotten permission from either her master, or mistress. Likewise, should either of them require her assistance, regardless of time and place, Robin must respond in earnest. She was to be theirs and theirs alone. Robin had agreed to everything and, as a final act of submission, she had to endure the aching needs of her pussy until they deemed her worthy of release. That night, the three didn’t care about what the others might think and elected to spend the night together, sleeping in the same bed.


	9. Midnight Munchies 2 - The Curse of the Doki Doki fruits (pt1)

It had been a couple of weeks since their mildly chaotic and rather lustful adventures had begun, and the three were becoming quite accustomed to their new-found relationship. As to be expected, the crew took the news really well and didn’t need that things were escalating beyond what they were used to. This, of course, does not include Sanji, who has been holding a grudge against the captain ever since. Despite the circumstances, the cook still, reluctantly, feeds their captain. Not without a couple minutes of angry staring and growling, followed by a waterfall of tears and audible ruckus though.  
At this point in time, we find our lovable pirates resting from a night full of festivities and playful banter. There wasn’t anything special being celebrated, but when did they ever need a reason to party? Everyone was still sounds asleep in their bunks, snoring away without a care in the world, except for Robin, who was already wide awake. Both she and Nami had been using Luffy’s arms and shoulders as pillows for the duration of their sleep.  
Robin was always the first one to wake up among the crewmembers, but it was a pleasant experience. Besides the snoring, this was the time of day when it was the calmest and, to a point, where time almost seemed to be standing still. It was a moment where she could reflect upon recent events and enjoy the birth of a new day in relative peace.  
She stared intently at the captain she had wrapped most of her limbs around and watched as he slept. The heat from his body gave her a calm and reassuring sensation. There was not a single thing in this world that could make her feel safer than being so close to Luffy. Well, maybe if she had some clothes on. Even Robin, who would have had no problem being perceived as a being of pure lust and sexual exploits, would still get somewhat embarrassed if she had to participate in a surprise fight without clothes on. It wouldn’t be the end of the world though, just a small inconvenience.  
As the minutes passed, Robin inched just a tiny bit closer, folding her legs around Luffy’s and stroking his chest with her right hand. Her right thigh climbed just a little bit higher for each passing moment as she felt his heart beat. She kept going, slowly and steadily, until she nudged something very familiar. Robin smiled to herself, running her fingers along his strong abs, along the curves of his muscles, down his stomach and stopped just shy of the borders to his groin.  
Robin had an appetite that seemed boundless, and even after spending most of the night in bed with her two lovers, that strong urge was still present within her. Of course, due to the circumstances of their relationship, Robin usually took the part of pleasing them – She was their pet after all. As a result, Robin found herself in a near constant heat, as she was rarely allowed to act upon her own lustful needs. It was difficult at times, but she wouldn’t want it any other way. She did take the liberty of sneaking in a couple of mischievous acts of rebellion from time to time, though – And this was such an occasion.  
As her limbs closed in on their target, she rubbed softly around his flaccid member and teased it into life. Soon the duvet covering their bodies would tent up and form a sizeable mountain above his crotch. Robin smiled as she watched it rise, sliding her hand down just a little bit further. She gently cupped his testicles and massaged them. They were big and swollen, no doubt containing a hefty amount of delicious semen.  
Leaning in, just a little bit more, Robin let her chest press into Luffy as her hand wrapped around base of his shaft and let it slowly climb up the length. She loved exploring every part of it, analyzing and observing the shape by touch alone. The radiating heat, the brief, yet strong twitches, how it bent slightly towards his body, the protruding veins and the plump, smooth cock-head. Robin ran her finger over the slit, catching a small droplet of precum and smeared it over the tip.  
Robin was holding back quite a bit at this point. All she wanted to do was to jerk the cock as much as she could, but she did not want to wake Luffy up – He was far too adorable like this. Instead, she grew a couple of hands that gently removed the duvet covering herself and Luffy, exposing his rigid flesh. Then she grew a set of tongues on the palm of her hand and gently coated his entire length in saliva. Once satisfied, Robin gripped the member in her hand, her tongues no longer present, and carefully stroked it up and down.  
With a satisfied grin, Robin watched as she played with him, judging any and all reactions, adjusting her pace accordingly. Besides a small blush, and a subtle change in his breathing, Luffy was still fast asleep. Her gaze traveled down his body periodically as she continued stroking his rock-hard cock. When needed, her tongues would appear once more to lick all over him and make sure his member remained sufficiently lubed.  
It didn’t take long for Luffy’s relaxed snoring turned into rugged grunts and soft moans. He was still asleep, but Robin could see that it was no longer a deep one. Nami, on the other side of the bed, was sleeping comfortably without a single clue as to what was going on. It was then that Robin came up with a truly mischievous idea and chuckled silently to herself. She slowly increased the pace of her strokes and the strength of her grip.  
Wet, slick and lewd noises filled the room as her hand pumped his cock up and down. It throbbed and pulsated in her hand, signaling her about the impending orgasm. Determined to bring him over the edge, Robin grew an extra pair of hands to massage around the base of his cock, and to fondle his tightening testicles. As Luffy’s body began to tense up and jerk, Robin grew a final arm behind Nami’s head and gently ran her fingers over her scalp.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Robin spoke.

Without given much time to reply, Nami groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. Angling his cock towards the unsuspecting navigator, Robin swiftly brought Luffy over the edge and sent several big and thick ropes of cum flying towards Nami. As the first load of semen landed on her face, Nami gasped and jumped at the sudden, startling, weighty and sticky sensation. Out of pure instinct, however, she managed to close her eyes before the tasty substance could land in her eyes and blind her. With a lustful moan, Nami clenched her legs shut pressed her fingers between the eager lips of her sex and anxiously waited for the ejaculation to end.

“Did you sleep well?” Robin said teasingly as the last drops of cum drooling out of Luffy’s cock.

Not wanting to dignify her pet’s question with a response, Nami carefully opened her cum-covered eyes and only pouted at the black-haired villain. It didn’t take long before her slightly annoyed appearance turned into joyful one, as she found it hard to keep herself from laughing. Once the initial surprise had subsided, and when she had had her fill of chuckling, Nami’s expression turned into one of lust. 

“Good morning, Robin...” Nami finally replied before scooping up a small glob of semen with her tongue. “I slept just fine.”  
“Glad to hear it.” Both girls sat up, leaned in towards each other and kissed – The ejaculate mingled between their tongues. Once satisfied, and with the load, somewhat, evenly split, the two leaned back and let the tasty delight slide down their throats.  
“Hnnngh!” Nami groaned as she stretched her arms into the air. “What a wonderful start to the day!” She cheered.  
“I knew you’d like it.” Robin chuckled.  
“How could I not? I love breakfast in bed!”

Suddenly, without a slightest bit of warning, Luffy, who had managed to sleep through his own orgasm, burst up into a sitting position, startling both girls. With a cold, lifeless gaze, Luffy stared into nothingness until something clicked inside his head.

“BREAKFAST!” He roared, flying off of the bed and swung the door to the room open before running off towards the kitchen.

Nami and Robin stared at each other, completely dumbfounded, as if it was the first time they had witnessed something like this. Sure, they had seen him do similar things a million times before, but this time was different. This time he had done it without wearing anything at all, and while his dick was still fully erect. 

“Crap…” Nami said while rubbing her temple, bracing herself for what was to come.

At first, nothing really happened; it was just as quiet as it had been up to this point. Then, a slight bit of rummaging could be heard, followed by another period of silence. Then, as the silence passed, Luffy burst into the men’s living quarter and roared.

“SANJI, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!”  
“Hnnng!” Sanji groaned as he stretched himself awake. “Shut up Luffy – It’s too early in… WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING!?”  
“Oy, what’s with all the commotion, Curly...?” It took Zoro a few seconds to register what was going on in front of him. “WHAT THE FUCK, LUFFY!?”  
“Shishishishi! Sword-fight!”  
“THAT IS NOT A SWORD!” Zoro screamed, throwing whatever object he could find at the naked captain. “GET IT AWAY FROM ME!”

Boxes, furniture and an assortment of heavy, wooden objects crashed into the walls and through the open door. Loud bangs and crunchy explosions echoed throughout the ship, waking the rest of the crew with much ease. One after another they appeared to see what the commotion was about, and every single one of them ran for their lives once that information became available. Luffy chased them around the ship, still as naked, and oddly erect, as he had been from the start.

*Sigh* “Well, I guess I should get cleaned up.” Nami exhaled, clearly annoyed at Luffy. “It’s going to be a busy day with the entire crew traumatized because of our stupid captain.”  
“Fufufu.” Robin chuckled. “Maybe you should consider wiping his load off your face before you head out.”  
“They’re far too preoccupied to notice.” Nami grinned, wearing the sticky goo with pride. “Besides, I kind of like it.”  
“Naughty girl.”

A couple of hours later, once things had settled down and everyone have had their time to prepare for the day, the entire crew gathered up in the dining room/kitchen and had a hearty breakfast. Of course, due to Luffy’s spontaneous burst of retardation, most of the banter and discussion, which went on during their feeding time, revolved around making sure that it would never happen again; that and gleefully laughing at the rubber captain, whom they had tied to the main mast with a bunch of strong chains as punishment for what he had done. 

“Guys, untie me – I’m hungry…” Luffy tiredly bellowed, clearly not having gotten enough food to sustain his normal, energetic state.  
“Just ignore him…” Zoro stated. His eyes grew narrow and his forehead began to wrinkle as he heard his captain’s weak moaning.  
“Oh grow a pair, shitty moss-head, and stop being such a baby about it.” Sanji replied, lighting yet another cigarette. He must’ve gone through a whole package by now.  
“Look who’s talking.” Zoro turned to face him. “You were the first one to panic.”  
“I had every right to! I was the one he was yelling for!”  
“AND WHO DID HE CHASE AFTER!?” Zoro stood up, readying himself for a fight. “You just huddled up in the corner rocking back and forth while he tried to hit me with his junk!”  
“Don’t make me remember!”  
“Yohohohoh…” Brook chuckled; his neck creaked as he turned towards them. “Looks like Luffy had a bone to pick with you, Zoro! Skull j…” *CRASH* Brook didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence before we was sent flying into the wall by the fuming swordsman.  
“DON’T YOU DARE!” Zoro roared, veins throbbing on his forehead.  
“Calm down, Zoro!” Chopper tugged on Zoro’s shirt. “Go to my office and calm down for a bit.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Just do as I say!” Chopper ordered.  
“…” Zoro growled, slowly calming himself from his justified tantrum. “Fine…” He stood up and angrily walked out of the kitchen.  
“I have to follow him – he’s going to need some therapy after that incident…” The crew watched as Chopper hurried off after the angry swordsman.  
“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Usopp spoke up, trying to shift the attention to something more bearable. “Need any fishing done?”  
“No, we’re doing quite well with supplies, for once...” Sanji replied, just fishing up yet another cigarette from his packet. “And thanks to Luffy, we’re not going to run out anytime soon.”  
“What do you mean?” Usopp asked.  
“Because I’m going to put him on a strict diet until I feel he’s been redeemed for molesting our eyes and minds with his… his!”  
“Oi, oi… You’ve got to be joking, Sanji. You’re going a bit too far now.” Franky spoke up.  
“I’m not going to starve him, of course. He’s just going to have to settle with the same portions everyone else gets.”  
“I’m not sure you understand, cook-bro.” Franky paused, rising from his seat. “Luffy challenged us all with his manliness, and we all failed miserably! Zoro ran away, you cowered in the corner and Usopp pretended to be asleep!”  
“Are… Are you crying?” Usopp asked.  
“OF COURSE!” Franky wailed out. “I am awe-struck by our captain’s massive, powerful and unwavering mast of unrivaled manliness!”  
“Phrasing…” Sanji said, desperately trying to keep the food contained in his stomach.  
“Waaaah! Suuuuuuuper-redemption!” Franky cried, taking his signature stance before pulling down his speedos and running out of the kitchen in all his naked glory. “I can’t hold back this erupting sensation! I’m coming, Luffy!”  
“PHRASING, SHITTY-CYBORG!”  
Usopp whispered to himself, staring blankly at the naked, robotic rump jiggling out through the door. “I think we’re all going to need therapy after this…” 

Nami and Robin, who had been sitting silently this entire time, only smiled awkwardly as they knew that they were probably the ones at fault here. Sure, you could never know what Luffy would do, but letting him be without pants for such an extended period of time was most likely not the best decision they’ve ever made. Of course, this information wouldn’t be made public anytime soon, or at all in fact. No, it was better to stay on the sideline and pretend that they had nothing to do with it.  
With Franky gone, it was now only Brook, who had just gotten up from the floor, the girls, Sanji, and Usopp left inside the dining room. Robin didn’t mind the awkward silence at all and just happily sipped away at her coffee. Nami was a different story, she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and forget the whole thing. She wasn’t mad at Luffy, or anything similar to it, she was just a bit frustrated. Nami literally started her day with him getting off on her face, and she would have pounced on his cock in a heartbeat if he hadn’t rushed out like that. She hasn’t really had the opportunity, or the time, to relieve herself either. Nami sighed slightly and took a bite of her toast, not noticing the intense stare aiming right at her.  
Brook slowly brought his cup of coffee to his mouth and slurped loudly, bringing everyone’s attention to him. All of them stared blankly and waited for the skeleton to stop slurping and say something. The slurp never stopped though, it just seemed to continue indefinitely. As time passed, Brook’s slurping only grew louder and louder, until he was finally out of coffee. His neck began to creek as his head slowly turned to his left. His eye sockets scanning each person as it passed them, until they reached Sanji.

The chef uneasily stared back at the skeleton and spoke out with slight annoyance. “What?”

Brook didn’t reply, but his cheeks began to glow and slowly turned into a bright red. A wide grin grew across his face and his expression turned from serious, to a mix between blissful and mocking. “Yohoho…” The skeleton chuckled. “Nami is such a generous and bold soul. Wouldn’t you agree, Sanji-kun?”  
Sanji stared back, not having the faintest idea what he was talking about. He quickly glanced over at Nami, who was just as confused as him. “What are you talking about, Brook?”  
Brook leaned back and stared into the ceiling and smiled. “Ah, I do wonder.”

The chef, who was getting far more agitated than he should be, was just about to growl at his friend and demand a proper answer to his question when a loud explosion rocked the ship violently to the side, sending its occupants flying into the wall. Screams coming from both Luffy and Chopper echoed into the dining room as the groggy friends stumbled up on their feet. Another explosion pushed the ship once more, but this time the crew could anticipate it and kept themselves on their feet.

A frantic, panicking Chopper came running through the door, yelling as loudly as he could. “A SEA KING IS ATTACKING!”

As Sanji, Brook, Usopp, Nami, and Robin rushed outside together with Chopper, sounds of gunfire filled the air and rockets whistled by, flying towards the sky. Franky had already engaged the massive monster but was also, simultaneously, holding onto a waterlogged Luffy. As the small gunfire, and the tickling sensation of the rockets exploding against it towering body, the Sea King simply raised one of its fins up from the water and creating a huge wave that rushed towards the ship. The crew braced themselves as the huge mass of water smashed into the side of their ship and sent it flying across the surface of the sea.

“What the hell is that thing!?” Sanji asked, staring at the mountain-sized, cat-faced, whale-like creature.  
“This bastard just appeared out of nowhere and started shoving water at us!” Franky replied, his eyes still locked on the creature. “Someone take Luffy off me, we need to coup de burst out of here – Neither me or Zoro can…!”  
“MEEEEOOOOOOOOOW!!!” The Sea King bellowed, forcing everyone to cover their ears. The cat-monster’s sudden roar did not come out of coincidence, but rather as a form of defense against the swordsman cutting at its hard skin. Sure, Zoro managed to wound it several times, but each cut was as shallow as mere scratch. 

“Just get on with it, Franky – Toss him to me!” Usopp yelled while waving his arms frantically from side to side above his head. “Chopper, Brook..!” Another wave crashed over them, interrupting the sniper. “Raise the sails so they won’t rip apart when we leave!”  
“Sure!” Both Brook and Chopper answered in unison.

As the crew prepared to depart, Zoro was still climbing up the monstrous body the monstrous cat. He was determined to beat the gigantic creature and test his strength against one of the Kings of the sea. Darting from one spot to the other, digging into its skin with the help of his swords, Zoro quickly made his way to the cat’s face, dodging the whip-like attacks from its whiskers. With a swift leap, Zoro flew towards its nose and unleashed one his stronger attacks. The enormous cat instantly retaliated by bashing its forehead straight into the path of Zoro’s blade and stopped him dead in his tracks. It didn’t take long for their brief clash to end, and the cat smashed Zoro downwards, sending him flying at a dangerous speed towards the deck of their ship.

“Cien fleurs: Spider Net!” Robin crossed her arms in a hurry and summoned a net of limbs between the masts, preparing to catch the descending swordsman. 

Even though Zoro landed straight into her arms, the momentum of his body applied so much force on her limbs that the pain proved far too great. Ultimately, Zoro flew straight through the net and crashed into the ship, creating a big hole in the middle of the deck. 

“Zoro!” Everyone yelled out in unison.  
“Tsk…” Zoro lifted himself up from hole he had caused, pressing his palm against the bleeding wound on his forehead. “It’s just toying with us.”

Just as Zoro said that, the black cat-whale danced triumphantly around in the water, snickering at the tiny people on the surface. Its gleeful antics caused the waves to build up once more, which came crashing towards the ship at an alarming pace. Just as things couldn’t get any worse, the cat’s energetic behavior caused one of its many fins to come flying in the direction of the ship.

“Franky! Get us out of here, now! It’s going to destroy the ship!” Nami ordered.  
Already working the controls, Franky responded with haste. “Aow – Leave it to me! Just hold onto something!”

While the others were rushing to secure themselves for the coming flight, Usopp struggled with holding onto Luffy and the ship at the same time. Even though he had put on a considerable amount of muscles during the two years away from the crew, he was still not even remotely close to the monstrous strength that some of his friend’s possessed. Together with the sudden, precarious situation, he could only wrap one of his arms around the rails, while the other held on to Luffy.

Without wasting a single second, Franky initiated the hey-away system as it had finished preparing and yelled at the top of his lungs. “Coup de burst!”

As the fin came crashing down towards them, the ship’s engine roared and out, from the back, burst forth a humongous gust of air, propelling the Strawhats into the air at break-neck speed, narrowly avoiding certain death. The Sunny soared through the sky, quickly departing from the seemingly frowning and disappointed cat-creature. As everyone managed to hold on to the ship as they flew through the air, Usopp was losing his grip on his captain. His fingers clutched tightly at Luffy’s vest, but even as he strained his muscles to the peak of their capacity, it still wasn’t enough.

“LUFFY!!!” Usopp screamed as his captain fell backward and over the edge of the ship.

Just as it seemed that Luffy had plummeted towards the sea, a single hand could be seen holding onto the railing at the back of the ship. With what little strength he had left, Luffy pulled himself in and wrapped his right arm several laps around the wooden rail, securing himself as the ship continued on its course through the sky. With a sigh of relief, Usopp turned his attention and energy to keep himself falling off.  
After the initial burst of their escape had dissipated, the ship entered a more relaxed ascension and the crew could calm down. It was still a matter of dealing with their descent, but that was usually a lot easier to handle than the shock of being blasted into the air. Having quickly recovered from his brief battle with the gigantic sea-creature, Zoro was now busy dragging the rest of Luffy’s body onto the ship before they landed.  
As they reached the apex of their flight, their bodies began to lighten and their feet slowly lifted from the deck. Far in the distance, however, something was approaching their ship at an incredible speed. Chopper, who had somehow found himself hugging the tip of the main mast, saw the fuzzy object closing in. However, it grew bigger and bigger, and as Chopper narrowed his eyes to gain a better sight of it, he realized that it actually was a large island and not just some random object at all.

“There’s an island ahead!” Chopper yelled. He became somewhat ecstatic, knowing that a new adventure with his friend was about to begin – Chopper had come a long way since when they had first met, and could now look forward to any encounter without getting too afraid. However, as the island approached, Chopper realized that they were heading straight for it – Right at it, in fact. With his expression slowly shifting from excitement, to horror, Chopper yelled out as loudly as he could. “WE’RE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR IT! WE’RE GOING TO CRASH!” 

Franky just grinned and pulled on one of the many levers next to the helm. “Not if I get to have a say in it! Chicken Voyage!”

The mane around Sunny’s figurehead began to rotate, faster and faster, until it gained enough strength to push them backwards, quickly breaking their rapid descent. The island still approached them at a rapid pace and hadn’t it been for Chopper’s and Franky’s quick thinking, they would have smashed right into the center of the island. Instead, they plummeted into the sea in front of it and slid across the surface until they crashed into the beach. 

“Is everyone okay?” Brook asked, rubbing the sore spot on his skull.  
“Uuuugh…” Most of the crewmembers replied.  
“I think so, Usopp spoke up.” He looked around, watching as his friends took to their feet. “Oi, where’s Chopper?” He asked, as he couldn’t be spotted anywhere.  
“Chopper!?” Sanji yelled, hoping for an answer. He didn’t get one. “Shit… Did he fall into the sea!?”  
“No…” Robin intervened. “He lost his grip after Franky initiated the Chicken Voyage and fell into the forest up ahead.”  
“Is he okay?!” Luffy asked worryingly, raising his head from the pile of rubber that he had become after Zoro had let go of him.  
“I believe so.” Robin paused. “He managed to transform into his Guard Point before he crashed into the trees.”  
Nami sighed, raising one of her hands and resting the palm against her chest. “That’s a relief…”  
“Alright!” Luffy cheered. “Let’s explore the island and find Chopper!”  
“Wrong order…” Usopp muttered. 

Unbeknownst to the crew, a couple of shadows rustled between the bushes bordering the forest, just watching as the Strawhats collected themselves. “What should we do?” One of them asked. “What are you talking about!? Report this to Pucky immediately – She needs to know what’s going on!” The other one replied.  
“What do we do with these intruders? Surely they must be related to the weird raccoon that Brisk found earlier?”  
“Let them enter the forest and try to separate them.”  
“And then what?”  
“Then we kill them!”


	10. Midnight Munchies - The Curse of the Doki Doki fruits (pt2)

Somewhere deep within the island’s jungle and inside a seemingly random building, Chopper sat in silence with sea-stone chains tightly secured around his body. He had no idea where he was, but the room he sat in had seen better days. There were cracks and holes all over the wooden walls and evert single surface had thick layers of dust. Broken shelves, tables and chairs littered the floors and the windows were all boarded up. There were some things, though, that caught his attention more than the state of the room – His nose had identified traces of chemicals originating from somewhere within the room. He couldn’t pinpoint it exactly, as it seemed to be coming from several places at once, nor could he tell what the concoctions were.  
Before he could give it much thought, the towering man sitting just opposite of him shifted slightly in his seat, making the chair creak and groan from the tremendous weight. Chopper turned his head to face the source of the noise and was greeted with a strong, almost overwhelming gaze. This giant of a man, bigger than the combined size of three grown men, looked down at the tiny animal and leaned in, slightly.  
“Brisk”, as his underlings called him, had a near impossible physique with every single muscle on his body bulging with the slightest shift in posture. His strong, defined jawline and bulky chin was cleanly shaven. Besides his ridiculous flat-top hairstyle, Brisk didn’t have a single strand of hair on his entire head, excluding eyelashes. Appearance aside, Brisk wore a simple, white tank top, some fingerless, leather gloves, a pair of baggy pants, which were covered in pockets, and a pair of heavy, black, leather boots.

“You are mink, no?” Brisk asked.  
“…” Chopper didn’t respond, he simply sat there and stared back at the talking mountain of meat.  
“I know you can talk.”  
“What of it?” Chopper responded, slightly nervous. 

Brisk’s stern expression suddenly turned into a gleeful smile and he quickly stood up from his seat, accidentally smashing his head through the ceiling. With his face-full of splinters, Brisk crouched and leaned in towards Chopper, closing his massive hands around the tiny creature.

“Oh my goodness!” Brisk cheered. “You are just as adorable as in your bounty-poster suggests!  
“W-What?” Chopper’s jaw dropped as his cheek-fur began to brighten. “S-Shut up! Don’t think that makes me happy, you bastard!”  
“Waaaaaaaahaahahaaah! That is so cute! Do it again!”  
“Never!”  
“Aww, don’t be so stingy, you little cutie.” Brisk nuzzled up against Chopper and rubbed his cheeks against him.  
“Get away from me, weirdo!” Chopper’s brief embarrassment towards the sudden praise quickly shifted towards a disgusted panic. Stop rubbing up against me!”  
“But you’re so soft… I just can’t help it!”  
“Brisk!” A man shouted, running into the room through the massive hole in the wall that Brisk had made earlier, and stopped just short of his superior. “We’ve confirmed that the entire Strawhat crew has landed on…”

Before he could finish his sentence, the soldier was abruptly interrupted by the thundering sound of one of Brisk’s fists crashing straight into his face. The man was sent flying through the many walls of the building with an obscene force, out into the jungle, splitting several trees before smashing into a giant boulder, creating a human-shaped hole with his, now, lifeless body. Chopper yelped, he hadn’t expected anything like that to happen and stared terrified at the mess Brisk had created. “What the hell?” Chopper thought. “I didn’t even see him move!”

“I know…” Brisk muttered, holding back the building rage inside his body. “Idiot.”

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, the Strawhats had formed a circle and were discussing their next course of action, before letting Luffy run off into the wilderness. Instead of their usual tactic of drawing straws or sticks, the group had decided that it might be best to just divide themselves up into three groups – One search party, one exploration team and one maintenance crew to fix up the ship and to defend it in case something happens.  
The group responsible for repairing and keeping their ship safe obviously fell into the hands of Franky and Usopp. The cyborg would be able to patch up Sunny without a hitch and provide enough brute force and artillery fire to prevent any unwanted individuals from boarding the ship. Whilst Usopp wasn’t as knowledgeable in repairing ships as Franky, the sniper were still far more competent than the cyborg when it came to ranged combat. 

“With that settled, how do we divide the rest of us?” Nami asked.  
“I want to explore!” Luffy shouted, raising and waving his arms above his head.  
“That’s obvious.” Sanji replied, staring seriously at the rest. “I’ll take Nami-swan and Robin-schwaaan!” His serious expression quickly turned into joyful glee while his eye turned into a heart.  
“I doubt that would work…” Nami sighed, rubbing her forehead.  
“Yohohoho, he’s not terribly wrong actually.” Brook intervened. “Robin-san’s power is perfect for reconnaissance, and Sanji has an extraordinarily potent observational Haki.”  
“Brook, you should go with Robin and Sanji then” Usopp mentioned. “You can fly around and go through solid objects with your soul.”  
“Yoho! Right you are!”  
“Fufufufu…” Robin chuckled softly. “I guess you’re going to have to babysit Luffy and Zoro now, Nami.”  
“She doesn’t have to babysit anyone…” Zoro growled.  
“Wahahaha! The guy with the worst sense of direction being paired up with a navigator – It really makes sense when you think about it!” Franky laughed. “Suuuuuper combo!”  
“Hey! You guys are the ones who keep wandering off all the time, not me!”  
“Shishishi! Whatever, it’s all good!” Luffy grinned. “Then it’s settled! Sanji, lunch-boxes!”  
“Yes, yes… Fine.” 

The crew spent the next ten minutes preparing for their departure and making sure Luffy didn’t dart off without them. The very second Sanji had finished making their meals, Luffy had already grabbed his and literally inhaled the contents in an instant – It was to be expected considering his brief, lacking diet. By the time Usopp and Franky had begun working on the damaged parts of the ship, both Sanji’s, and Luffy’s group had already headed off towards the jungle in opposite directions, still unaware that they were being watched.  
As Luffy, Nami and Zoro took their first steps into the thick jungle, the three casually surveyed their surroundings. It didn’t take much effort to notice that both the flora and fauna of this particular island were rather bland and boring compared to the usual things they saw during their travels. The animals, insects, bushes and trees were all lacking that “Gran Line Vibe”. Regardless, they were all sure they would see something interesting, very soon. They only just arrived after all.  
The three walked forward at a slow, but steady pace and with no real direction in mind. Luffy was up front, as usual, and was grinning merrily as he strutted along. Zoro, on the other hand, marched along with no emotion whatsoever, he would rather be sleeping on the ship, or getting some much needed training done. At the back, Nami stared at her log pose with a confused expression. She hadn’t noticed it earlier, when they were still on the ship, but all three of the needles were moving, although very slightly. None of them seemed to have picked up the island they were on. “There must be some form of interference.” She thought.  
Some distance behind them, crawling on the ground and amongst the foliage, a group of individuals were stalking the trio. The stalkers knew who they were up against and exercised great caution, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Just these three adversaries alone had a combined bounty of eight-hundred and eighty-six million beli. One simple miss-step and the Strawhats would certainly kill them. 

“Aaaaaaaaaah!” Luffy roared. “What’s wrong with this island? Why is it so boring!?”  
“It does seem a little odd.” Nami replied. “Maybe we’ve actually come across a normal island for once?”  
Walking with a steady pace, resting his arm on top of his swords, Zoro turned his head and replied. “I wouldn’t count on that. There’s something about this place, we just haven’t discovered it yet.”  
“Oh, what makes you say that, Zoro?” Luffy’s attention peaked. Maybe the swordsman knew something.  
“So far we haven’t come across a single island that hasn’t had some form of oddity on it, and I doubt that is going to change any time soon.”  
“But maybe the lack of oddities is what makes it odd?” Nami thought out loud.  
“That makes so much sense!” Luffy eyes shot open as he had just experienced a moment of true brilliance. “Ah! But that’s really bad!”

The three continued their stride through the jungle, desperately fighting of the inevitable boredom that would strike them once their conversation ran out of fuel. Every second they spent walking felt like an eternity, and even Luffy had given up hope of ever finding something interesting. It was quite the hopeless situation really. Coincidentally, at that very moment of doubt, Luffy managed to catch a glimpse of something different, something that stuck out like a sore thumb.  
Luffy rushed off towards it as if his life depended on it, eager to experience the slightest hint of excitement. Nami followed suit as best she could, yelling for her captain to wait up. Once she had caught up with him, her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the weird object before her. It was definitely some form of plant, but the stem was so narrow and spiraled at least a dozen feet into the air. The branches hung downwards from the top of the plant and had some really disgusting-looking fruit hanging from them.

After her slight moment of awe, Nami’s face quickly turned into an expression of disgust. “Those things are revolting! Wouldn’t be surprised if they were poisonous as well…”  
“What are you talking about?” Luffy asked. “More colors mean more tastiness!”  
“That’s not how that works, Luffy!” Nami barked.  
“Shishishi! What’s the worst thing that could happen?” Luffy chuckled and reached out and grabbed one of the many, fruits.

The fruit that Luffy had just plucked from the oddly-shaped tree was soft and moist, almost soggy even. Its shape was very reminiscent of an acorn that was missing its signature “hat”. The fruit, as a whole, had a color-mixture of yellow a green with a wave-like pattern. Small holes, full of a red, gelatinous liquid, covered by a thin layer of flesh dotted the entire fruit from top to bottom. Even with the slightest squeeze, these pores bulged and seemed ready to burst at a moment’s notice.  
Nami tried to stop him before he bit into the fruit, but she was far too slow. Luffy’s teeth sunk straight into the soft, moist flesh, causing the pores to burst open, forcing their contents out and into his eager mouth. Not having enough time to realize what was happening, the captain kept digging farther and farther into the fruit. With a sharp “chunk”, Luffy’s teeth struck something incredibly hard and would’ve surely shattered if they hadn’t softened up due to his devil fruit. 

“Bleeegh!” Luffy’s automated reflexed made him pull out and spit out the seemingly repugnant fruit flesh and gelatinous liquids that had begun clinging to the insides of his mouth.  
“Are you okay, Luffy!?” Nami asked, clearly worried that the fruit might cause him pain.  
“That surprised me!” Luffy stared at the fruit, swirling his tongue around in his mouth and tasted the odd substances. “The seed is almost as big as the fruit itself. This fruit is really weird, but also really tasty!” His face flared up with a bright smile before he dove back in for several, carefully placed bites. 

Nami didn’t really believe him at first – Every kind of alarm was going off inside her head, telling her not to let him take another bite. Yet, as she was standing there, she just let it happen and allowed her curiosity to take over. “What if it was really tasty?” She thought. Sure, the fruit looked disgusting, but judging by how fast Luffy was wolfing down one fruit after the other, Nami couldn’t bring herself to fully trust her intuition. She took a couple of steps forward and reached out.  
As soon as her fingers touched the skin, shivers travelled down her spine and goose-bumps formed all over her body. “Its texture is vile!” She thought. It was oily, rubbery and far too soft for her liking. She glanced over at Luffy, who was busy using his lower row of teeth like a shovel to scoop up one heap of fruit-goop after other – He looked retarded. With a heavy sigh, Nami pulled on the fruit and felt its innards move aside and away from her fingers as she squeezed down on it.  
Nami held the fruit in front of her mouth – Nervous about what was to come. She opened her jaw and slowly moved in for a bite while listening to Luffy’s slurping away at his eleventh helping. With a quick swoop, Nami took a shallow bite, avoiding the hard seed in the center. The instant the mix of soggy, stringy, flesh and gelatinous goop touched down onto the top of her tongue, Nami nearly threw up on the spot. She quickly covered her mouth with her free hand, keeping herself from making an unsightly mess of things.  
Once the initial shock of the terrible sensation caused by the fruit’s odd appearance and skin was over, Nami finally noticed the flavor that was attached to it. It was both extremely sweet and sour at the same time. The flesh itself held all of the sweetness, while the red, gelatinous liquid was packed full of sour goodness – It really was a roller coaster of a ride.

“It’s actually tastes pretty great, once you get past everything else about it that is…”  
“I know right!?” Luffy replied, licking the remains of the last fruit from his face. “We should look for more!”  
“They’re all gone already?” Nami sighed. “Oh well, I guess that can’t be helped. Hey, Zoro, want a bite before this one is gone too? Zoro?” Nami turned around to face the swordsman, but he was nowhere to be found. “Luffy, did you see where Zoro went?”  
*Burp* “I don’t know.”  
“I should’ve known this was going to happen…” Nami rubbed her temple. “Serves us right for not keeping an eye on him.”  
“Shishishi. It’s fine, Zoro can take care of himself!” Luffy replied with a confident smile.  
“Is it getting really hot all of the sudden…?” Nami asked with a slightly rugged breath, completely ignoring what Luffy just said.  
“Well, it is a tropical island after all.” Luffy replied, tilting his head slightly as if trying to understand his navigator’s sudden shift in behavior. “But it’s not that hot, though. 

Nami felt a strong heat coming from her abdomen and spreading outwards in a slow but steady pace. It didn’t take long for the strange sensation to branch out and crawl into every part of her body. Her chest began to feel heavy and her breathing turned more rugged and forced; the heat began to focus its strength in a few, particular areas of her body. Nami felt her head throb, her legs losing strength and her vision turning blurry – There had definitely been something wrong with the fruit she had eaten.  
Shortly thereafter, the navigator fell to her knees and struggled to keep herself from falling over completely. Luffy rushed over and tried helping her up but didn’t quite manage in time; she had already collapsed on the ground. Shocked and concerned, Luffy stared down at Nami and watched as the sweat poured out of her. He leaned down and pulled Nami towards him, letting her rest against his body.

“Hey, Nami, what’s wrong!?”

She tried to reply, but the sweltering heat had turned into a searing numbness. Her muscles wouldn’t respond and her mind was a foggy, stuttering mess. Her lips quivered and her tongue twitched as she tried to speak; the words just wouldn’t leave her mouth. Having no control over herself as the raging heat ravaged her body, Nami felt like she was about to faint but, for some reason, she was never really allowed to reach that point. No matter how dizzy she got, no matter how feverish she felt, the obvious poison coursing through her veins also functioned like adrenaline and would keep her conscious through the whole ordeal.  
The sensitivity of her body had skyrocketed and the slightest shift in Luffy’s posture sent tingles down her spine – It was unbearable. He didn’t have the faintest idea of what he was unintentionally doing to her, and how could he? The tremendous heat she felt in her body wasn’t pain though; it was an arousal so strong that had her entire being begging for sexual gratification. Every erogenous zone screamed for attention, yearning the simplest touch. Her nipples grew rock hard and poked at the inside of the thin bikini-top that she wore. Her pussy drooled with an endless lust, hungering for any phallic object to relieve it from its plight. 

With her lips still trembling, and her mind in the gutter, Nami mustered every ounce of willpower and forced out a few, muttering words. “F-Fuck me, p-please!” 

Luffy’s eyes widened, he wasn’t sure of what to make of this insane request. To him, it looked like Nami was in so much pain; surely he would only make things worse? He quickly shook his head and slapped his cheeks; there wasn’t much else he could do, he had to trust her. Slowly laying her down on the ground, Luffy positioned himself above her. Her ample chest was heaving up and down and her face teemed with an insatiable lust. He could not deny the effect she had on him – He was already beyond hard.

“Are you sure this is what you need, Nami?” He asked, giving her a single chance to change her mind.  
“Y-Yes!” Nami groaned.

Determined to do whatever his navigator asked of him, Luffy slid one of his hands underneath her bikini-top, squeezed firmly on the large breast and leaned in to kiss her. Nami moaned as simple fondling caused a surge of pleasure exploding from her chest and straight into her brain. As their lips locked, Nami wanted nothing more than to embrace her lover, but the poison still refused her any freedom; all she could do was lie there and put her faith in Luffy. Of course, should he fail, she was sure as hell going to murder the ass out of his face once she was free from this ridiculous situation.  
Breaking from their kiss, Luffy trailed his tongue downwards, along the curves of Nami’s neck, sneaking in a few kisses here and there. Once he reached her chest, he quickly removed the entire top and closed his lips around one of her nipples and sucked. He massaged her tits as he continued to tease the sensitive tip, flicking his tongue all over it.  
With shivering legs, Nami groaned and gasped as a sudden orgasm thundered through pulsating sex. Her wet pussy exploded in rapid successions, sending jolts of pleasure crackling through her body. Simultaneously, during the peaks of her orgasm, her head cleared up and coherent thoughts flooded her mind. Her cognitive functions weren’t the only things being restored; even most of her limbs seemed to respond somewhat well to her commands.  
As her orgasm died down, so did the brief freedom she had been given – Once again her mind and body began grow limp and unruly. Before succumbing to her previous, vegetable-like state, Nami had realized that her freedom actually depended on the orgasms Luffy could provide. She quickly pleaded for Luffy to make her cum as much as he could, and to not stop for anything until she was free. He nodded softly in response and moved downwards, below her heaving chest and beyond her sight. Nami could feel his lips tracing over her abdomen and slowly moving towards her desperate sex. The anticipation was killing her. If only she had some strength left in her arms; then she could’ve easily pushed him down and kept him pressed against her needy cunt.  
Luffy massaged the inside of her thighs and slowly slid his hands upwards, underneath Nami’s skirt and folded it over her stomach. “You always wear such practical clothing.” He chuckled merrily. As he revealed the hidden treasure waiting beneath the cloth, Luffy got a glimpse of how hard it must be for Nami. He had never seen her quite like this before – Her pussy was absolutely soaked, as if it had already experienced several hours of rough intercourse. Taken back by the magnitude of Nami’s arousal, Luffy grinned and dove right in, eager for a taste.  
The navigator gasped as hard as the poison would allow, feeling her tender clit throb and grow under her captain’s assault. His tongue tickled the tip while he sucked her into his mouth and, with his hands, squeezed down on her thighs. Nami felt an approaching orgasm and prepared herself for the brief window of mobility she would gain. The speed at which she was brought to the edge was absolutely terrifying; if the poison wouldn’t do her in, surely the pleasure required to set her free would. Nami was given no time, nor strength to ponder the outcome for long as she came for the second time. As she was overtaken by the euphoric explosion in her throbbing pussy, Nami felt her head clearing up and her strength returning once again – A clear sign that the plan was working.  
With his mouth still tightly wrapped around her pulsating button, Luffy continued to suck and tongue Nami to a third orgasm, and then a fourth with little difficulty. As more and more strength returned, Nami could finally move slightly and quickly closed her thighs around Luffy’s head and pushed him into her. Even though her mind had been briefly freed from the cloudy haze caused by the poison, she was slowly replacing it with an even thicker, intoxicating mist. She was cumming her brains out; utterly and completely.  
Trembling and shaking on the ground, Nami gritted her teeth and held on to Luffy’s head as hard as she could. Luffy’s tongue slid up and down her tender lips at an incredible pace, delving deep into her pussy for only a mere moments, just to keep her on her toes. By the time of her eighth orgasm, Nami began to regret her decision; there was no way she would be able to endure this kind of pleasure without going absolutely insane.

“Fuuuuuck!” Nami groaned, gasping for air as her ninth orgasm hit her like a freight train. “I’m cumming!”

Her brain was on fire and her eyes began to roll back into her head. Luffy was relentless, and refused to halt his onslaught for even the slightest second. It generally wouldn’t take him all that long to make her cum, but now it didn’t even take ten seconds for her to squirt. Over and over her juices erupted out of her and onto her captain’s face, painting him with her lewd wetness. Quivering and shaking, Nami was left unattended for a brief moment as Luffy rose from his position, pushing Nami’s weak legs aside without much effort.

“My turn!” He anxiously spoke, surely having reached his limits of patience. 

Surprisingly, even though she wasn’t cumming, her bodily functions remained relatively intact. There was still the unbearable, burning sensation within each erogenous zone, but it wasn’t hindering any of her movements. She tried speaking out, hoping that even that ability had been restored. But just as she was about to tell Luffy about the fantastic news, his swollen cock forced its way inside of her, parting her throbbing walls and sending her into a frenzy of unrestrained pleasure.  
The navigator arch her back in an instant and almost slammed her head into the ground as the sensation washed over her like a gigantic tidal wave. She gasped and dug her fingers into the soil, hoping to gain the slightest bit of control over the predicament she was in; in the end, though, her actions proved to be completely pointless. Nami came over and over again, just from Luffy’s cock merely being inside of her. It took everything she had not to submit to the pleasure and lose what little sanity she had left.  
Assuming that Nami was still under the influence of the fruit, Luffy lifted her legs up into the air and placed them against his chest and over his shoulders. With his cock deep inside of her, Luffy could feel how her pussy wrapped around him, begging him to fuck it. Of course, for Nami, this was simply a state of continuous orgasms and had nothing to do with her needs. It made it completely impossible for her to calm down or to let go of whatever phallic object which had taken up residency inside of her.  
Just as Nami had grown slightly accustomed to the fierce orgasms, and could finally tip the balance in her favor, Luffy began to pull out of her. The shaft of his rock-hard member and the thick, plump cock-head grinded against her walls as it slid out of her. Her entire body seemed to lock up as the orgasm grew stronger and stronger. Tears streamed out of her eyes and the expression of her face was one of excruciating pleasure – red and strained.  
With a quick push, Luffy thrust his cock into his lover until his groin slammed into her bottom. The shockwave sent Nami into another craze of mind-numbing orgasms; she barely had enough strength to moan. One after the other, Luffy’s thrusts forced his cock in and out of her at an increasingly rapid pace. Wet, sloppy sounds filled the air as he pushed into her with much of his strength. Her legs folded over her chest and her ass naturally rose into the air, meeting the continued assault of Luffy’s cock.  
Weak whimpers and sobbing moans was all Nami was capable of; her fingers still dug against the soil, but only with a weak tremble. Every moan that left her throat came in parallel with Luffy’s thrusts into her, as if he was literally fucking the air out of her. Nami had lost count as to how many times she had cum by now, but she guessed that the number might not be more than a dozen or so, as the last orgasm had never really stopped.

“I’m going to… Cum!” Luffy groaned, gritting his teeth. 

With a single thrust, Luffy pushed his entire cock into Nami, pressing against her and his testicles tightened up. The navigator’s eyes shot open and all the air in her lunges were forced out of her as she felt the massive load explode into her. As her pussy flooded with semen, whatever grip she had on her sanity had been lost and her mind shattered like a falling vase against the floor. Her eyes rolled completely into the back of her head and brain turned into a big pile of goo.  
Her orgasm ascended to even greater heights and her body shook uncontrollable as Luffy continued to unload into her. The toes on her feet curled up as her legs locked up at full strength. Her arms folded into her body and then flailed outwards over and over as if desperately searching for something, anything, to grab hold of. Her nipples perked up into the air like spears, pushing against her shaking thighs.  
On the other end, Luffy was still pouring his love into her, one stringy load after the other. He groaned pleasantly as he came, enjoying every last second inside Nami’s incredibly tight pussy. Luffy must’ve ejaculated for a full twenty seconds before the final spurt left his pulsating cock-head. As he pulled himself up from Nami, taking a single step backwards, he slid his cock out and allowed the collected cum to seep out of her pussy – He marveled at the stunning beauty of his work.

“Shishishi. That felt great!” Luffy chuckled briefly before continuing. “I think I came a little too fast, so I’ve still got plenty left in me! Did that do it for you, Nami?”

Luffy stared down with anticipation and expected Nami to spring up on her feet with great enthusiasm, but it never came. First he thought that she just needed to some time to recuperate, but again, nothing happened. He became slightly worried, and nudged at the shaking girl, to see if she was sleeping or something. When that didn’t work, his brain came to the simplest conclusion that just had to be true.

“You still need more, don’t you, Nami?” He asked, his face turning serious. 

Unbeknownst to Luffy, Nami could barely understand a single word that he spoke; all she knew that she had to stop him somehow. She tried, oh so desperately, to roll over, just so she could push herself up from the ground. Unfortunately, Luffy completely failed to interpret her actions correctly and assumed she wanted to do it doggy style. The capacity to understand that her sudden movements actually represented her freedom just wasn’t there.  
“She must be desperate for more, the poor thing.” Luffy thought. He felt somewhat responsible for her situation and wouldn’t allow for any more suffering to befall on his beloved. With a stern expression, and unwavering determination, Luffy entered his second gear and flipped Nami over on her stomach. With his cock red and steaming, he guided it towards her ass as he lifted it up from the ground. Nami’s lacking sense of awareness caused her great confusion as she was tossed around; her mind struggled to understand what was happening. “Maybe it’s finally over? She thought. “Maybe he was trying to help her up?”  
Then as if an explosion went off inside her head, Nami awakened from her shattered state and suddenly regained her awareness. The sudden plunge Luffy had made into her ass had, for some reason, released her from the orgasmic trance she was in. Her vision cleared up and strength returned to her body. The orgasm still rocked her body, but it was far from the same intoxicating sensation that she previously had experience. This one was far more normal, and controlled.  
Like a piston, Luffy pushed his cock in and out of Nami’s ass, fucking her with all his might. His testicles, still holding a fair amount of semen in them, smashed continuously against her swollen cunt. Nami grinned and squealed happily, she was finally able to enjoy a proper fucking without her brain feeling like a lobotomized monkey. Grunting and moaning, she begged for more, completely losing herself in the moment. She pushed back against him after every thrust he made, showing just how eager she was.  
Relieved that his companion had been freed from the poison, Luffy stepped up his game and grinned wickedly. His hips moved back and forth at frightening speed – His cock was like a blur, drilling deep into the ass in front of him. The added heat from his second gear only elevated the intense pleasure coursing through both of their pulsating sexes. For Luffy, it was like an extremely potent hard on that refused to soften until he released his second gear. For Nami, the heat from his steaming cock spread throughout her groin and increased the sensation by several times.  
Both of them moaned in unison as their wet, sloppy sex continued; they cared very little for their surroundings and kept going as if nothing else mattered in the entire world. In and out, over and over, without the slightest hint of slowing down, Luffy thrust himself deep into the constricting ass. It wrapped around him, constricting and squeezing his cock is it slid back and forth. 

“Yes, Luffy! Fuck my ass and fill it with your cum!” Nami moaned at the top of her lungs as she spread her legs for him. 

Gritting his teeth, Luffy kept going at full speed and was quickly reaching the point of no return. With the last, few thrust he could manage, Luffy rammed his cock into Nami as hard as he could, sending his testicles crashing into her suddenly, cumming cunt. Feeling his heavy sack pull up into his groin, Luffy pushed himself into Nami far as he could and pulled her towards him and kept her in place. Nami could feel the explosive expansion of his cock and gasped as her orgasm continued.  
Load after load of thick, stringy and boiling ropes of cum shot out of Luffy’s cock, coating every inch of Nami’s quivering walls. He held her firmly by her hips, feeling her legs jerk as both of them kept cumming. Like a frantic animal, Nami groaned and flailed as her pussy sent her juices flying in every direction. Something was slightly odd with her. Sure, she was wild and uninhibited during sex, but this was something else; it was as if she was possessed.  
As Luffy fell backwards, completely spent from their feisty fucking; he let out a sigh of relief as his cock popped out of Nami’s tightness. Once he landed on the group, Luffy simply spread himself out and took up as much space as he could. He sighed triumphantly; that had surely done the trick. He was so sure of himself that he didn’t even bother to look Nami’s way and simply spoke up, asking her if that was enough.

“More…” A soft voice replied.

Luffy felt a brief chill run down his spine; that didn’t quite sound like Nami, something wasn’t right. He looked up from his comfortable spot and saw something quite alarming – Just above him stood Nami, staring down at him with lifeless eyes. Her skin was pale, covered with visible, green veins. Her lips were parched and had already cracked in a couple of spots; she approached him slowly, one wobbly step at a time.

“Let me drink you…” She continued.

Luffy couldn’t muster a single word; he simply stared at the, near stumbling, navigator who slowly made her way towards him. Just as things couldn’t get any worse, a small group of heavily armed men sprung out from a large bush, some distance away from the two Strawhats and aimed their weapons at them. “Now! Shoot them! Kill the Strawhats!” With a loud, barking yell, the leader of the group ordered for his men to open fire. Just seconds thereafter, several loud explosions shook the nearby trees and a hail of massive cannonballs came whistling through the air, straight towards the stumbling navigator and the startled captain.


End file.
